


Рассвет в изгнании

by ellssa



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Comic Book Science, Dark Comedy, Dubious Science, Family Feels, Fix-It, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Marvel Cameos, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Plot Twists, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Supremefamily, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker, strange family, Ненадёжный рассказчик
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: Дорога в тысячу миль начинается с... гениального изобретателя и космического корабля





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunrise in Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677614) by [Ragdoll (Keshka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshka/pseuds/Ragdoll). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорога в тысячу миль начинается с... гениального изобретателя и космического корабля

Tони понял, что будет делать еще до того, как они запустили плохого парня в космос.

Нельзя сказать, что на тот момент план был окончательно продуман. Вовсе нет. Речь, скорее, шла о забрезжившей идее, которую мозг в фоновом режиме постоянно дополнял деталями, покуда большая часть его ресурсов уходила на то, чтобы вести свою партию и колкостями отвлекать страхолюдного пришельца от колдуна. Ни разу еще склонность злодеев к монологам так не радовала Тони. Он слышал их достаточно, чтобы задаться, в конце концов, вопросом: не являются ли злодейские разглагольствования сложившейся традицией для всей Вселенной? Может, они обязательная часть какого-нибудь обряда инициации для вступления плохих парней в клуб суперзлодеев?

Потом Тони разнес одну из стенок корабля и лишил горемыку с кальмарообразной физиономией всех его злодейских привилегий.

Посреди этого хаоса был момент, когда Тони зацепился наноброней за палубную обшивку, а доктора Воплощенный-Источник-Раздражения подхватило потоком уносящегося через пробоину воздуха и пронесло мимо. В этот момент Тони мог его спасти. Он мог приклеить доктора к обшивке связывающим гелем или точным выстрелом репульсора сбить с траектории в сторону стены или еще куда-нибудь, а сам он тем временем заделал бы пробоину. Возможно, пару костей этот тип и сломал бы, но судя по его рукам — не в первый раз.

В конечном итоге, Тони мог бы стартануть за ним и без особого драматизма оттащить от самого края смерти. Именно так он в принципе и собирался поступить. Он стоял первым в очереди, чтобы поймать пролетающего мимо доктора. Питер был запасным вариантом, Тони категорически не желал, чтобы паренек снова оказался в центре событий.

Но Тони заколебался. Если маг замерзнет в космическом вакууме, сияющий зеленый камушек на его шее окажется ничейным и сможет начать свой путь к межгалактическому эквиваленту мусорной свалки. До сих пор Стивен не проявлял особого желания расстаться со своим любимым украшением, и такой вариант давал им превосходную возможность вынести из сокровищницы главную драгоценность Таноса еще до того, как она попадется этому инопланетному завоевателю на глаза.

Жизнь одного колдуна. Или судьба вселенной.

Так что все могло бы закончиться прямо тогда, пока Тони разрывался, делая свой выбор, не в силах разрешить беспредельно затруднительную дилемму обмена одной жизни на сто триллионов миллионов других. А потом Питер, герой-неофит, решил, что еще ненагеройствовался и подставил летающему колдуну сеть, затем плечо, а потом и все тело. Короче говоря, Стивен Стрэндж был жив, несломлен и готов снова усложнять Тони жизнь.

Разыгрывать победительного супергероя Тони оставил Питеру. Ребенок еще не разочаровался, еще на что-то надеялся. Пусть наслаждается этим триумфом, пока Тони занимается более практической стороной уравнения и пытается понять, как спасти наибольшее количество людей, заплатив наименьшим количеством жизней.

Столько усилий, чтобы избавиться от старого прозвища «Торговец смертью», но натуру, видимо, не переделать.

— Почему ты просто не сбежал? — спросил Тони.

Стивен повернулся. Хоть бы сожаление разыграл ради приличий.

— Я должен защищать камень.

Для человека, который буквально несколько минут назад пережил чудовищные страдания, а затем едва не погиб от рук возможных союзников, он выглядел на редкость невозмутимо. Тони был почти впечатлен. Он умел не хуже и точно знал: требовалось учиться годами, чтобы держать лицо настолько хорошо, и всю жизнь — чтобы не терять его ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— И что тебе помешало делать это подальше от нью-йоркских улиц на каком-нибудь пляже на Багамах?

— Пока им служил маг, они нашли бы меня где угодно, — ответил Стивен. — Лучше было встретиться лицом к лицу.

Тони стиснул зубы, подавляя стон отчаяния.

— О да, вижу, насколько хорошо это для тебя закончилось! Пока ты доказывал, что круче тебя только горы, тебя похитили и повезли к настоящему королю горы.

— Камень должен остаться со мной.

— И он точно останется. Пока Танос не снимет его с твоего трупа.

— Снять заклинание мертвеца невозможно, — Стивен говорил спокойным самоуверенным тоном, и Тони захотелось снова надеть костюм и врезать по напыщенной физиономии.

Вот только выражение на ней было очень знакомым. Тони был уверен, что пару раз видел в зеркале точно такое же. Ему стало интересно: его собственное поведение в подобные моменты вызывает у людей такую же бессильную злость? Если да, то ему следует почаще вести себя так в присутствии людей вроде Росса, и пореже — рядом с Пеппер, а еще ценить всех, кто похож на Роуди, который до сих пор не убил его. У этих двоих было ангельское терпение.

Пеппер и Роуди. Тони почувствовал, как внутри у него все леденеет. Что он будет делать без…

— Не думаю, что твое хлипкое защитное заклинание остановило бы Таноса надолго. — За тем, что он говорит, Тони следил лишь половиной сознания. Вторая половина трубила боевую тревогу.

— Оно работает как рубильник, болван, — ответил Стивен.

Тони так и знал! Не нужно было его спасать. Это решило бы все проблемы одним махом: никаких тебе раздражающих колдунов, никакого Камня Времени, никаких злодейских планов по уничтожению Вселенной. И все, что для этого требовалось — втолкнуть Питера в первый попавшийся шкафчик и потерять ключ на десять минут.

Раньше надо было думать. 

— Не похоже, чтобы нашего кальмарчика это сильно беспокоило, — парировал Тони. — Так что если твой рубильник не умеет неким _неведомым образом_ вырубать в _прямом смысле_ насмерть, сомневаюсь, что Танос бы впечатлился.

Стивена это не убедило.

— Ты недооцениваешь силу мистических искусств.

Тони готов был поклясться, что его плащ расправился и драматично зареял, словно театральный реквизит. Такое ощущение, будто верный пес попал в прачечную и вышел оттуда выглаженный и расшитый вышивкой.

— Еще бы! Твое мистическое искусство только что получило люлей от плохой пародии на мультяшного персонажа. Знаешь ли, это как-то не слишком вдохновляет

— Тогда как ты, без сомнения, контролировал ситуацию. Говорят, нанотехнологии могут спасти мир, но до сих пор я не увидел ничего впечатляющего.

— Не вопрос, размерами наноботы действительно не впечатляют, так что, в сущности, ты прав. И, нет, нанотехнологии не _могут_ спасти мир, они его _точно _спасут. 

Стивен насмешливо улыбнулся. 

— Даже не знаю, как ты с такой короной протискиваешь голову в шлем.

— Да ладно! Кастрюлька крышечку нашла! — Тони провел рукой по лицу. Разочарование плавилось под кожей. — Признай уже, Стрэндж, тебе нужно было внять моим словам и исчезнуть.

— Я не работаю на тебя, Старк, — ответил тот. Или попытался ответить: прямо на ходу его повело, и плащ, казалось, сам качнулся, в противоположную сторону, удерживая равновесие. Стивен попробовал сделать вид, что это традиционное позерство и у него получилось бы, если бы он не повернулся. Расфокусированный на доли секунды взгляд выдал его с головой. 

Тони почти решил спросить, как Стивен себя чувствует. Пытки есть пытки, неважно сколько времени ты терпел их — минуты, часы или дни. Тони уже проходил это в афганской пещере тысячу лет назад. 

Но потом он подумал, что времени мало, на эмоциональные откровения у него аллергия, да и поводы для волнений у них есть куда более весомые.

— Я пытался вывести тебя из игры. Ты отказался, и теперь мы застряли здесь, в одиночестве. — При этих словах Питер, переполненный энтузиазмом и рвением, словно щенок, устремился вперед, и Тони развернулся к нему. — Молчи! — он вдруг понял, что зол на мальчишку, как никогда. Даже больше чем после выходки с теплоходом и хакнутого многомиллионного костюма. — Ты — летишь зайцем. И вообще — не мешай взрослым разговаривать.

— Но, мистер Старк, я…

— Подождите, хотелось бы понять, — в голосе Стивена послышалась насмешка, — какие именно отношения вас сввязывают…

Тони отвернулся. Его мутило от сомнений и тягостной нерешительности. Если бы не Питер, он бы с чистой совестью сделал, что должен. Смерть колдуна не сказалась бы на его нравственных ориентирах: они и так изрядно сбились после прошлых дилемм. И Стивен Стрэндж со своим на диво самостоятельным плащом их особо не испортит. Но Питер воплощал для Тони все самое лучшее, без малейшей примеси плохого. Верный, самоотверженный, невероятно смышленый. Достаточно юный, чтобы набраться мудрости в будущем, достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать свою неопытность. Тони не представлял мир, в котором бы стал губить такой невероятный потенциал, не мог вообразить место или время, в котором Питер так и не перешагнул бы порог совершеннолетия.

И тем не менее.

— Что бы тебе было просто не сбежать, — тихо повторил Тони себе под нос, пока его спутники с осторожностью осматривались вокруг.

Тони подумал о Пеппер, потому что не мог не думать о ней. О своих неловких предложениях разделить с ним жизнь, о своем отчаянном желании успеть обрести такую жизнь до наступления неминуемого конца, в котором он никогда не сомневался. Уходя со Стивеном, Тони не думал, что это и есть начало этого конца. Интересно, что думала Пеппер: ведь она так упорствовала, так не желала отпускать его, даже когда Брюс просил и умолял. Она смотрела на Тони с таким страхом, и он заверил ее, поклялся, что исполнит обещание. А потом — не сдержал его.

Он знал в течение многих лет, что Большое Зло придет, но надеялся на затишье перед бурей. Он надеялся, что все-таки успеет повести Пеппер к алтарю и оставить ей свое наследие и, возможно, даже семью. И, конечно же, воспоминания — лучшие, чем те, что он оставлял раньше. Он надеялся обрести тень счастья, которого не заслуживал, и будущее, которое, наверное, принадлежало кому-то другому.

Мечты, мечты...

— Старк!

Тони обернулся. Звали его явно не в первый раз: Стивен говорил _тем самым_ тоном, который Тони так часто слышал от Пеппер и Роуди и даже Кэпа в прошлом. Но у колдуна не было на него права, поэтому от тона коробило. 

— Ты можешь доставить нас домой? — спросил он, и Тони пожал плечами.

— Не знаю.

— Не можешь?

— Да не знаю я! Слушай, док, что, в сущности, умеет этот криптонит на твоей шее? Можешь откатить нас назад, до прибытия Таноса и его прихлебателей?

— Камень времени работает не так, — снисходительные нотки все еще не исчезли из голоса Стивена, однако Тони не мог его за это винить. Путешествия во времени и колдовство служили довольно хорошим извинением для чувства легкого превосходства.

— Тогда как он работает?

— Тебе все равно не понять, — ответил Стивен и тут же потерял заработанные очки, потому что есть огромная разница между превосходством и чванством.

— А ты объясни попроще, — Тони сахарно улыбнулся. — Как маленькому.

— Влиять на реальность при помощи камня довольно рискованно, — последние запасы вежливости Стивен изыскивал с явным трудом. — Чем шире площадь воздействия, тем выше вероятность разрыва времени. Какой-нибудь небольшой переход возможен, большой — может привести к катастрофе. При разрыве парадокс, скорее всего, окажется только вершиной айсберга.

— При использовании камня создаются ответвления вероятностей? Как далеко назад ты можешь вернуться? На день? На час? На минуту?

— Я не планирую возвращаться назад. Как и ты. Поэтому ответ на все вопросы: нет.

— Что, даже из-за конца света? Должен заметить, это довольно эгоистично с твоей стороны.

— Я не собираюсь тратить время на объяснение тебе магии времени. Давай просто скажем: для того, чтобы это понять, надо быть магом.

— Меня больше интересовали побочные эффекты, общая относительность и исходишь ли ты из теории Мультивселенной или нет, — сказал Тони. — Но пускай. Если хочешь свести квантовую механику к тупому размахиванию палочкой и дурацким чарам, не буду тебе мешать. Короче говоря: нельзя разорвать время без риска вызвать замкнутую пространственную петлю или парадокс, но если на кону окажется что-то важное, то попробовать можно.

К сожалению, такое положение дел нельзя было назвать пределом мечтаний. Использование камня для остановки времени оно не исключало. Оно просто означало, что риск существует. И этот риск не настолько велик, чтобы удержать Стивена от действий, если на то появится весомая причина. Например, взрыв установленных по всему кораблю бомб.

Тони устанавливал бомбы не где придется. Он расчетливо выбрал для них самые подходящие места. И бомбы у него были хорошие: старковского производства, предназначенные для того, чтобы взрывать абсолютно все. Но не мгновенно — не настолько они были хороши. Существовала немалая вероятность, что если привести их в действие, то такой большой корабль, как у них, не сколько взорвется, сколько медленно распадется на части.

У предприимчивого колдуна будет масса времени, чтобы нажать на свою большую зеленую кнопку перемотки.

Ну и по большому счету Тони действительно, по-настоящему, не хотелось взрывать корабль. План выглядел приемлемым, пока затрагивал лишь его самого, колдуна и суперзлодея, но на борту оказался Питер. Мальчишка одет в сверхнадежный костюм и пережил бы, наверное, первоначальный взрыв, но запасы кислорода в костюме не безграничны, а до Земли — очень-очень далеко. Питер умер бы не одновременно с добрым доктором. Он бы умирал медленно, осознавая каждое бесконечное мгновение наступающего конца. 

Тони не желал такой смерти ни себе, ни другим, если можно найти другой путь.

— У этого корабля курс корректируется автоматически. Он на автопилоте. Что если мы сами отправимся к ним? — спросил Тони. В какой-то степени он действительно рассматривал такой вариант. Но куда больше он пытался выиграть время, пока судорожно искал альтернативное решение.

Стивен удивленно моргнул.

— Мы не имеем права привезти Камень Времени Таносу, — впервые он забеспокоился, видимо, по-настоящему ощутив серьезность ситуации. Возможно, понял, что без содействия Тони пути — в прямом смысле слова — домой у них нет, нет способа избежать прилета в заданный кораблю пункт назначения. Он осознал, что ему нужна помощь Тони, но это совсем не значит, что Тони будет настроен ее оказывать.

— Экстренный выпуск новостей, док, — фыркнул Тони. — Он знает, что камень у тебя, он идет за ним, и он не похож на типа, который примет отказ в качестве ответа. И, кстати, откуда ему вообще известно, где искать камень? Полагаю, вы, ребята, не трубите о нем на всех перекрестках.

— С самого начала существования человечества Камень Времени находится под защитой Верховного Мага Земли.

— То есть, вы, получается, сладкая парочка: как хлеб и масло? Guns and Roses, замок и ключ, Главный-На планете-По-Сидению-В-Печенках Колдун и Камень Времени? И это известный, непреложный факт, который просто осознают немногие?

— Определенные силы во вселенной об этом знают, да.

— Отлично! Какова вероятность, что Танос отправил к нам Локи именно потому, что знал о двух камнях бесконечности на Земле?

В кои-то веки Стивену нечего было ответить. Он просто молчал с мрачным и неприступным видом.

— Нет, правда, почему эти штуки постоянно валятся к нашему порогу? — громко подивился Тони. — Можно подумать, мы одни во Вселенной! Почему наша чудная голубая планета такая особенная? Нет, молчи. Наверняка в ее глубинах таится какое-нибудь мистическое Ядро Судьбы.

Стивен отвернулся, вздохнув:

— Не говори глупостей.

— Ох, извините, наверное, я переборщил. То ли дело шесть булыжников, при помощи которых можно управлять вселенной! — съязвил Тони. — Битва между нами может уничтожить планету, а ты хочешь вернуться на Землю? Ты видел, на что они способны. Нет, я предлагаю самим отправиться к Таносу. Если мы окажемся на его территории, это может оказаться для него неожиданностью.

Стивен размышлял над его словами с отсутствующим видом. Сказывались усталость и изнеможение. Тони понимал его. Он сам чувствовал себя полностью истощенным, а ведь его даже не пытали.

Наконец, Стивен решился.

— Ладно, Старк. Сделаем по-твоему. Но заруби себе на носу: если придется выбирать: спасать Камень Времени или вас с мальчишкой — я не буду колебаться. Я оставлю вас умирать.

Тони верил ему. Наверное, какая-то его часть была даже благодарна Стивену за откровенность. Тони ведь мог сказать о себе то же самое: его план вообще состоял в том, чтобы половчей сбить чувака с ног и стащить его кошелек и ценные вещи раньше, чем тот опомнится и поджарит Тони на месте.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво проговорил Тони. — То есть я точно не смогу убедить тебя просто сунуть этот камень в ближайший воздушный шлюз? Другого способа не дать одному известному нам Таносу наложить руки на все шесть по-прежнему нет. 

— Этому не бывать, — спокойно ответил Стивен.

В общем-то, это все и решило. Убеждать доктора в ошибочности его пути у Тони не было времени, а в схватке один на один расклад был не в его пользу — даже с учетом нанотехнологий. При определенном везении он успел бы, наверное, убить Стивена до того как тот все поймет и начнет защищаться, но кто сможет это гарантировать? У колдунов в запасе всегда найдутся какие-нибудь загадочные заклинания, и Тони не имел права считать, что для самоуверенности Стивена нет по-настоящему серьезных оснований.

К тому же самоуправляемый плащ колдуна наверняка расстроит все мероприятие и придушит Тони уже после второго выстрела. Кроме того, при попытке хладнокровного убийства в Питере может взыграть добропорядочность, и он решит, что понимает ситуацию лучше, чем Тони — это тоже следовало учесть.

Оставался план «Б».

— Ладно, — Тони неторопливо подошел к чему-то похожему на навигационную консоль. Ее мониторы показывали карту звездного неба с гигантской мерцающей точкой — либо местом их назначения, либо чем-то воистину ужасным, о чем Тони даже не догадывался. — Тогда отправляемся к нему.

Сколько Тони себя помнил, он жил и дышал технологиями. Мама говорила, что он научился пользоваться калькулятором раньше, чем ходить. Это была одна из очень немногих тем для семейных шуток. Даже Говард не оставался в стороне. Он говорил, что скорость болтовни Тони уступает только скорости, с которой он считает, и стоит ему начать, остановить его не сможет уже никто. 

Тони не назвал бы себя экспертом по межзвездным путешествиям, но кое-что мог предположить с уверенностью: любой корабль, который в состоянии доставить их за человеческую жизнь из одной звездной системы в другую, использует световую скорость или ее эквивалент. И хотя Тони безумно хотелось взглянуть на здешний двигатель, с этим придется подождать. Самое главное и так было ясно: навигационная и пропульсивная системы корабля, способного на такую скорость, имеют микроскопический предел погрешности, и это делает их крайне восприимчивыми к самой незначительной коррекции.

Тони притворился, что изучает схему расположения и осторожно выпустил несколько наноботов на консоль. Они должны были пробраться внутрь и обеспечить ПЯТНИЦЕ доступ к центральному процессору. Без оставшейся на Земле аппаратуры функциональность ИИ была ограничена, но Сибирь научила Тони, что автономная резервная копия и запасной источник питания под рукой всегда себя оправдают. Если они когда-нибудь вернутся Землю, эта копия ПЯТНИЦЫ будет интегрирована в сервер СИ и передаст туда все самостоятельно полученные знания, но пока она будет работать, как может.

— Похоже, до прибытия у нас есть в запасе около двух дней. — Два дня были изрядным преувеличением: исходя из их траектории, по земному времени они прибывали завтра. Но запас был важен: чем больше пройдет времени до того, как уловка будет раскрыта, тем лучше. — Чертова уйма времени, если учесть необъятное космическое пространство, которое мы пересекаем бог знает каким образом. Можно сесть и расслабиться.

В конечном итоге, чтобы сбить их с курса, многого не нужно. Фактически, учитывая стандартные космические помехи, достаточно поменять координаты не больше, чем на десятую долю процента, и после автоматический коррекции корабль направится в совершенно иную звездную систему. Это действие следует повторять до тех пор, пока они не начнут двигаться в сторону, примерно противоположную той, куда кальмарчик намеревался их отвезти.

Тони радовало, что инопланетная компьютерная система оказалась интуитивно понятной. Все данные были написаны на диковинном языке, который он не смог бы прочитать даже под угрозой смертной казни. Глупо было бы вознамериться спасти Вселенную и сесть в лужу, только потому что потерял инопланетно-человеческий разговорник. 

Где-то на периферии сознания Тони крутился смутный и жутко несвоевременный вопрос, почему все самые лучшие и худшие решения в своей жизни он принимает с такой безобразной, ужасающей легкостью?

Тони сделал шаг к Питеру, вглядываясь в знакомое, полное доверия лицо. Ему страстно хотелось приободрить мальчишку, открыть ему парашют и прямо как в первоначальном плане отправить в полет домой, но было поздно. Теперь Тони оставалось только молчаливо сожалеть о том, что он собирался взвалить на Питера.

— Так, парень… — сказал Тони. Оставшиеся слова встали комом в его горле.

— Мистер Старк?

Нож вошел в сердце еще глубже.

— Полагаю, теперь ты Мститель, — Тони хотел улыбнуться и посвятить его, как рыцаря, — так, как и планировал, когда придет время. Питер был из поколения, в картине мира которого редко находилось место для истории, и подразнить его этим было бы так же забавно, как когда-то было забавно дразнить Кэпа отсылками к поп-культуре.

Но он не смог этого сделать. Ему было чересчур стыдно. Слишком стыдно, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Тони ограничился деревянным хлопком по плечу Питера. Потом отошел и сел в углу, подальше от обоих людей, которые еще не знали, что он обрек их на изгнание и возможную медленную смерть. Он представил себе женщину, которую он покинул: что она подумает, когда проснется завтра или через неделю или через месяц, а его по-прежнему не будет рядом? Когда он вручал ей кольцо, он твердо обещал: больше никаких исчезновений, никакого героизма, никакого Железного Человека.

Даже если они когда-нибудь вернутся, Пеппер не простит его, Тони знал это. Не в очередной раз. Не после всех эгоистичных поступков, которые он успел совершить, не после ее бесплодных мольб, которые все равно не заставили его обернуться, когда он сбегал угонять космический корабль. На этот раз он сам сделал выбор: никто его не заставлял, никакие террористы его не похищали. Это было решение Тони.

Нарушить обещание, данное Пеппер, оказалось, в конечном счете, проще простого. Его обещания нынче явно стоили не слишком дорого. По крайней мере, намного меньше, чем его потребность быть самим собой — Железным Человеком. А Железный Человек никогда не уклонялся даже от невыполнимых миссий.

Тони закрыл глаза и решительно притворился, что не чувствует себя из-за этого чудовищем.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обретение истины никому не принесло свободы.

Тони не сказал бы, что время ползло, пока они летели на украденном корабле в дальние космические края. Время совершенно точно шло, как ему и полагалось, а не то Стивен наверняка бы поднял переполох и принялся стенать о своем камне, нарушившем пространственно-временной континуум или что-то подобное. Но хоть здравый смысл и подсказывал Тони, что движение времени оставалось нормальным, часы и минуты, судя по ощущениям, плелись с черепашьей скоростью.

Когда дальнейшие изменения курса перестали иметь смысл, а все, что можно было сделать для перехвата контроля над системами корабля, было сделано, Тони понял, что остался без дела. Он немного поспал, растянувшись на жесткой металлической решетке, которую для удобства прикрыл тонким слоем наноботов. Гипотетически, конечно, на этой летающей штуковине существовали жилые каюты. Должны были существовать, учитывая ее размеры и функции! Ученый в Тони жаждал добраться до механического отсека, где бы тот ни был, и удовлетворить жгучее любопытство, разобрав его на винтики (при движении сдвоенных колец корабля вырабатывается электроэнергия? Или кинетическая энергия? А источником искусственной силы притяжения служит центробежная сила вращения этих колец или что-то другое?), но прочие части личности Тони слишком устали, чтобы чем-то себя утруждать.

Кроме того, наноботы уже полным входом внедрялись в механизмы корабля и занимались анализом его частей. Тони мог позволить себе вздремнуть. Но сон ускользнул: подарив целых несколько часов, он исчез и теперь лишь манил своей недоступностью. Не сказать, чтобы для Тони это стало неожиданностью.

Трудности испытывал не только он: Стивен, словно беспокойный кот, бродил по кораблю почти час, пока, наконец, не выбрал себе место. О степени могущества колдуна у Тони не было ни малейшего представления, и все это время он сидел, как на иголках, ожидая, что мистическая сигнализация вдруг сработает и отправит весь замысел в тартарары еще до того, как они хотя бы начнут двигаться в правильном направлении. Но разъяренный волшебник с горящими отмщением глазами так и не подступил к нему, а плащ не пытался неожиданно придушить, так что, наверное, тайна пока была в безопасности.

В итоге, Стивен прислонился, сгорбившись, к груде металлических деталей. Опираясь на нее, он позволил себе опуститься на пол тяжелым движением измученного болью и слегка оглушенного человека.

Тони задумался, стоит ли тревожиться из-за прозрачных игл, которые маг-пришелец вгонял в голову колдуна. Вряд ли они полезны для здоровья. При этом Тони не представлял ни как проверить, ранен ли Стивен, ни что делать, даже если это так. Этот человек ведь врач! Он сам должен разобраться, а не сможет — они все и так, скорее всего, в полной жопе.

Короче говоря, Стивен заснул. Затем заснул Тони.

Затем Тони проснулся. И Питер:

— Мистер Старк?

— Да, парень?

Пока Тони работал, Питер наблюдал за ним, свисая с потолка в полном соответствии со своим арахнопрозвищем — что вызывало легкое беспокойство. Тони хотелось спросить, как у него получается, потому что фундаментальная физиология человеческого тела не меняется вслед за именем, полученным в честь паука. Питеру наверняка некомфортно из-за крови, несколько часов подряд приливающей к голове, но внешне это никак на нем не отражалось.

В конце концов, мальчишка заметил, что Тони проснулся и рассматривает его со скептическим видом. Коротко взмахнув рукой и перевернувшись, он легко приземлился на ноги. Когда Питер снял костюмную маску, удрученное выражение его лица сразу показалось Тони знакомым. Точно так же Питер выглядел, когда Тони забирал костюм назад, а еще когда обнаружил его первый паучий комбинезон. Тони по-прежнему был практически уверен, что Питер смастерил эту штуку из старых гудвилловских свитеров и нейлоновых чулок своей тетушки, как бы яростно он это не отрицал.

— Вы проснулись, — озвучил Питер очевидный факт.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Я бы не стал употреблять слово "проснулся". Для этого я выпил недостаточно кофе. Но мои глаза открыты, я примерно осознаю происходящее и способен использовать слова из трех-четырех букв. Может быть из пяти.

— О! Это, наверно... хорошо?

— Ужасно, на самом деле. Человек не создан для того, чтобы просыпаться без кофе.

— Мне кофе никогда особенно не нравился.

— Какая дикость!

— Мистер Старк, а мы собираемся… — перешел к делу Питер. — То есть… У нас есть план? — Он немного напыжился, пытаясь выглядеть одновременно вежливо и уверенно, но затея с треском провалилась.

— У _нас_ плана нет, — ответил Тони. — У меня есть.

Целую секунду было видно, какое глубокое и чрезвычайно сильное облегчение испытывает Питер.

— Классно! — Мальчишка быстро скрыл его под притворным равнодушием. — А какой он?

— Секретная информация, — сказал Тони. И хотя Питера не следовало оставлять в неведении, Тони чувствовал, что он может спутать все планы, сболтнув при Стивене лишнее. Да и, честно говоря, Тони сам не рвался обо всем рассказывать. Он вовсе не хотел видеть, как виновато-щенячье выражение на лице Питера сменится обидой от предательства.

— Ну да, но, разве нам всем не нужно знать, что делать, когда мы прибудем… ну, туда, — неловко закончил Питер.

— Не переживай, я тоже не знаю, куда мы летим. — И это была чистейшая правда. — Если нам так хотелось узнать это, надо было сначала спросить старого доброго кальмарчика и только затем пускать его в расход.

— А компьютер не говорит?

— Конечно, говорит! И очень многое. Просто делает он это на непонятном языке.

Питер нахмурился.

— Вот оно что.

Компьютер корабля оказался интересной задачей. Тони привык к тому, что большинство систем, которые он взламывал, беспомощно сдавались перед совместным напором его изобретательности и грубой силы ПЯТНИЦЫ. Но непонятный инопланетный язык стал настоящей проблемой. Они сумели синтаксически проанализировать простые подсистемы, логику ввода и получения данных от уже используемых программ, и ПЯТНИЦА уже сейчас конструировала вариант для более сложного ручного ввода. Однако понять суть программного кода, встроенного в ядро, было намного сложнее. ПЯТНИЦА умела читать на любом земном языке, живом или мертвом, но изучение инопланетного стало для нее абсолютно новой задачей. К счастью, даже в базовом состоянии она по-прежнему оставалась превосходной самообучающейся системой.

— А к чему готовиться, хотя бы понятно? — спросил Питер.

— Не-а. Нас всех ждет сюрприз.

Питер отвел взгляд, и Тони с нетерпением ждал, пока он соберется с духом, чтобы сказать то, что было у него на уме. И вот оно — прежде виновато-обеспокоенный взгляд Питера быстро наполнился напускной юношеской храбростью.

— Мистер Старк, вы же понимаете, почему я должен был вернуться сюда? Я просто не мог остаться в стороне. Не когда мир в опасности.

— И все равно я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Сам знаешь, за все, что с тобой случится, отвечаю я.

И да-да, милостью Тони с ними вот-вот произойдет кое-что исключительно плохое.

— Я знал, на что шел, — громко запротестовал Питер, и они оба замерли: застонав, Стивен перевернулся на спину. Даже ужасное освещение не могло скрыть его мучительно искаженное лицо. Боль, которая чувствовалась в этой гримасе, была такой же настоящей, как шрамы, покрывавшие его руки. Плащ-неопределенного-происхождения сразу же зашевелился и обернулся вокруг колдуна поплотней, поддерживая в новом положении. Тони стало интересно, за какие заслуги этот крендель получил подобную вещь. Если для этого требовалось всего лишь вести себя, как самоуверенная задница, самого Тони одарили бы чем-то подобным еще пару десятилетий назад.

Удивительно, что Стивен решил заснуть рядом с ними. Душевной теплотой добрый доктор не отличался, да и другом этого человека мог назвать... собственно, ни один из них не мог. Тони считал, что все они остались на командном мостике, потому что вместе и черта бить не страшно. А еще потому что остальной корабль представлял собой ужасающий сплав почти неразличимых машинных деталей и мрака.

Тони мог бы поклясться, что раз или два он ловил краем глаза в этой гнетущей черноте туманное сверкание звезд на границах чревоточины. Конечно же, ему это казалось. Это были просто игры разума. И он боролся с растущей тревожностью при помощи мрачного знания, что лекарства от приступа панической атаки у него сейчас нет. Отсюда не выбежать на свежий воздух, здесь не зарыться в снег лицом. Здесь повсюду лишь безбрежное космическое пространство.

Первый пункт завтрашней повестки дня: найти, где включается свет.

— Я знал, на что подписываюсь, — повторил Питер, на этот раз тише.

— Сомневаюсь, — и Тони не кривил душой ни на йоту. — Но я понимаю. Ты оказался здесь по той же причине, что и я. Чтобы спасти людей, чтобы бороться с плохими ребятами. Пеппер пыталась вразумить меня, но все мы, те, кто однажды начав борьбу, так и не смог остановиться, кое в чем похожи. Бывших Мстителей не бывает.

— Вообще-то, я никогда не был настоящим Мстителем, — печально сказал Питер, и Тони ничуть не стало его жалко, совершенно, абсолютно точно не стало...

— Слушай, Питер, не нужно обманываться. Ты всегда был Мстителем. Не позволяй остальным убедить себя в обратном.

— Но мистер Старк, вы говорили...

— На самом деле – только журналистам не проболтайся! — я ничем не отличаюсь от "остальных".

— Правда? — Питер беспокойно заерзал, медленная улыбка принялась расползаться по его лицу. Он пытался справиться с ней, но эта пылкая и сияющая улыбка не желала никуда исчезать. Тони надеялся, что видит ее не в последний раз.

— Просто помни, о чем я тебе говорил. — Нет, Питер не понял бы, даже если бы он признался. Не смог бы. Пока нет. — Повторять не буду.

— Хорошо, — со счастливым видом согласился по-прежнему донельзя довольный Питер. — Слушайте, а давно вы сделали для меня этот костюм?

Мальчишка на пробу выбросил руку вперед и принялся крутить ей в самые разные стороны: гладкое внешнее покрытие послушно изгибалось вслед за каждым движением. Тони позволил ему поиграться, пока вспоминал о днях, когда дорабатывал костюм Человека Паука после отказа Питера принять его. Закончив с костюмом, Тони принялся за разработку наносистем, и «Старк Индастриз» стремительно ворвалась во множество развивающихся отраслей. В дюжине направлений – от экологии до транспортных услуг, динамических характеристик двигателей и даже медицины — патенты уже проходили лежали на рассмотрении. К несчастью для СИ, большая часть участвующих разработках наноботов находилась сейчас в контейнере на его груди — миллион крохотных солдат, поступивших в его полное распоряжение. Но Тони не беспокоился. Если Земля переживет эти мелкие неприятности с Таносом, Пеппер проследит за тем, чтобы нанотехнологии продолжили развиваться и, в конце концов, выполнили свою спасительнемирную функцию.

— Закончил около года назад, — наконец ответил он. — Новая модель. Нравится?

От радостного возбуждения Питер практически светился.

— Он потрясающий, мистер Старк! Не уверен по поводу этих вылезающих хватательных штук, они немного стремные, но они нас спасли. То есть, я хотел сказать, вау. Упс.. 

Инстинктивно понизив голос, Питер оглянулся на Стивена, но маг не шевелился.

— Этот костюм очень пригодится, когда мы, ну, когда мы прилетим, — прошептал Питер. — Что еще он может? У него есть крылья? Или еще что-нибудь крутое? О! А такой разведывательный режим, как в предыдущем, в нем есть? И в нем же нет электоршоковой паутины? Или рикошетной паутины? Слушайте, эти штуки были, э… Ну, они были классными, но…

— Ты должен был получить к ним доступ только после обучения, когда оценишь гениальность продвинутого боевого режима.

— Ну да, я понял. Но вы же не встроили их в этот костюм, да?

— Гениальными разработками не пренебрегают, — заявил Тони просто для того, чтобы полюбоваться выражением ужаса на лице Питера, которое тот доблестно попытался скрыть.

— Но… ладно, хорошо…

— Расслабься, — усмехнулся Тони. — Этот олдскульный костюм, с парой новых примочек. Полностью соответствует твоим жестким стандартам качества.

Облегчение во взгляде Питера было видно невооруженным глазом, и в этот момент Тони испытал прилив нежных чувств к мальчишке, гордость за его самоотверженную натуру. Питеру предстояло многому научиться, не в последнюю очередь осторожности и самосохранению, но прыгать на борт космического корабля, подвергая опасности жизнь и здоровье, просто потому, что так правильно...

Тони перестал улыбаться, вернувшись к безотрадной реальности. Жизнь и здоровье Питера по-прежнему находились в опасности, просто он еще не знал, что кости уже брошены, и Тони сделал ставку против них со Стивеном.

— Тебе надо немного поспать. Потом скажешь спасибо. 

— Я не могу, — ответил Питер. — Я не очень хорошо умею... ну, отдыхать перед серьезными сражениями.

— Тогда принимайся за домашние задания. Ох уж эта современная молодежь, что угодно придумают, чтобы прогулять школу. И даже не думай использовать свое путешествие межзвездным автостопом в качестве оправдания. Ты сам в нем виноват.

— Формально корабль был еще на Земле, когда я на него забрался, — пробормотал Питер.

— Формально я пытался избавиться от тебя до того, как он с нее улетел. Но ты вцепился в корабль словно клещ, даром, что имя ты получил не в честь этого насекомого, и отказался уходить. Поэтому — поездка автостопом.

— Наверное, получается как-то так. Блин, тетя Мэй меня убьет, — жалобно сказал Питер.

— Это та самая тетя Мэй с очень соблазнительной…

— Нет!

Внезапно с резким металлическим звуком на пол упало что-то тяжелое. Тони и Питер оглянулись и увидели, что Стивен уже сел и грозно смотрит на них. Колдун явно хотел выглядеть разозленно и устрашающе, но если первое у него вполне получилось, со вторым он потерпел полное фиаско, из-за того, что практически завалился набок, плотно обвитый плащом.

— Если ни один из вас не собирается спать, — громко сказал Стивен, пока его гардероб поспешно устраивался вокруг него в новом положении, — могли бы, по крайней мере, как воспитанные люди дать отдохнуть остальным.

— Последний раз, когда я проверял, из «остальных» ты был здесь единственным, док, — ответил Тони. — Так что если сон не нужен твоему плащу, а королевское «мы» ты не употребляешь в свой адрес, у тебя проблемы.

Стивен проигнорировал его, медленно и аккуратно поднимаясь на ноги. Он двигался с осмотрительностью человека, который знал, что любое неосторожное движение причинит ему боль. В полумраке Тони видел, как он принимается сгибать-разгибать руки и ноги, поворачиваться и наклоняться из стороны в сторону. Секунду его плащ висел рядом, а затем включился в тренировку, подражая движениям Стивена — влево-вправо, влево-вправо. Наконец они, похоже, сделали все, что хотели, потому что Стивен остановился, и плащ сразу же проплыл в воздухе, чтобы устроиться на его плечах.

— Вообще-то, — задумчиво проговорил Тони, наблюдая за происходящим с невольным интересом: ну и штука этот плащ! — Если ты настаиваешь на королевском «мы», мне, возможно, придется вызывать тебя на дуэль, сэр Стрэнджэлот. На этом корабле есть место только для одного короля горы.

Стивен отнесся к его словам скептически.

— Боишься, что я отберут у тебя трон, Старк? Не переживай. Не вижу тут ничего стоящего. Это явно не Букингемский дворец. И разве ты не продал свою замковую башню после распада вашего мстительского бойз-бенда?

— Осторожней с терминологией. А то когда Черная Вдова вернется в Америку, тебя ждет серьезный разговор.

— Уже дрожу от страха.

— На твоем месте я бы так себя и чувствовал, — заметил Тони. — Хотя, если честно, ни за что не хотел бы на нем оказаться. Где ты достал такой гардероб? «Маг-и-Спенсер»? «Колдуны Инкорпорейтид»?

— Сиарс[1], — ответил Стивен.

Тони подождал завершения шутки, но либо это было оно, либо Стивен ответил честно. Тони начал всерьез опасаться за общепланетное чувство стиля.

— Правда, что ли?

— Нет. Где мы сейчас?

— Где-то между Землей и пунктом назначения, — сказал Тони чистую правду. — И пока я не заговорю на инопланетном, точнее не скажу. Лететь нам еще дофига. Если тебе нужно покемарить, то сейчас как раз самое время.

— Я пытался, но кое-кто тут болтал без умолку.

На лице Питера появилось выражение вины и искреннего раскаяния.

— Извините.

— Какой ужас, — беззаботно заявил Тони. — Не думал подать хозяину жалобу на шум? Слышал, он до смерти жаждет с тобой пообщаться.

Стивен вздохнул.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь молчишь?

— Только когда мне не оставляют выбора. Или когда Пеппер недовольна, — признал Тони. — Как себя чувствуешь, док?

— Ты о чем? — Стивен резко повернулся и нахмурился. — Я в порядке. Почему ты спросил?

— Потому что температура твоего тела поднялась на два градуса выше нормы, — сказал Тони, когда ПЯТНИЦА молчаливо передала ему данные на очки. — А твои электролиты полностью за пределами нормы.

— Как… — начал Стивен, но потом, похоже, передумал. — Не обращай внимания. Ни один из нас не ел и не пил со… вчерашнего дня? Уже день прошел с того момента, как мы попали на корабль?

— Ныне покойный пришелец забрал тебя с Земли на допрос вчера. Так что да, день.

— Здесь есть какие-нибудь продуктовые запасы?

— А что, мне полагается знать это, просто потому что я немного понимаю машинный язык?

— Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь?

— Поиски фаст-фуда несколько не то, чем я тут намеревался заняться первым делом, — сказал Тони. — Но, если уж на то пошло, наличие кают для экипажа на таком корабле было бы вполне оправданно. Так или иначе, он предназначен для перевозки людей. Запас нашего кислорода пока выглядит бесконечным. Я также предполагаю бесконечный запас топлива или самовозобновляемый источник энергии в качестве двигателя, потому что мы летим на скорости непонятным образом выше световой и любое ископаемое топливо уже давно бы закончилось.

— Странно, что ты отправился сначала вышвыривать в космос меня, а не глазеть на двигатель, — сказал Стивен.

Тони философски пожал плечами.

— Я собирался, но подумал, что вышло бы по-мудацки. Пришлось ограничиться несколькими симуляциями. Полудюжиной где-то. Времени на то, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя в космос, осталась масса.

— По правде говоря, это был мой план, — сконфуженно признался Питер.— Я в одном старом кино такое видел. Но мы бы никогда не позволили вам умереть в космосе! Правда, мистер Старк?

— Ну да, конечно, — нерешительно согласился Тони. — Стрэндж, если ты мечтаешь перекусить, почему не намагичишь себе чего-нибудь съедобного?

С многозначительным видом Стивен стряхнул невидимую пушинку со своих рукавов.

— Мы слишком далеко от Земли, чтобы что-то брать оттуда, а производство еды из воздуха нарушит законы мироздания. 

Не сдержавшись, Тони рассмеялся.

— О, прости, ты говоришь, что у магии есть законы? Не хочешь поделиться?

— В основном, это те же законы, которые уже открыли ученые, — сказал Стивен.— За исключением тех, которые они поняли совершенно неправильно.

— Если не знаешь, мог бы так и сказать. — Тони бросил в него ягодой черники. К сожалению, плащ поймал ее на лету и передал Стивену с торжественной просветленностью существа, которое не понимает, что такое еда.

Стивен принял ее настороженно. 

— Где ты это прятал?

— Ты не захочешь узнать, — ответил Тони. Только швырнув в него еще парочкой ягод, он справился с мелочным желанием использовать еду в качестве снарядов и, наконец, бросил Стивену весь пакетик.

— О, — Питер вытянул шею и с надеждой посмотрел на Тони. — А еще у вас есть?

— Не-а, — ответил тот и вместо ягод дал упаковку сухих банановых чипсов.

— У тебя в карманах всегда полно еды? — спросил Стивен, закинув себе рот орешки и даже не сказав спасибо. Неблагодарный. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. И нет. Ясно же, я специально подготовился, когда догадался, что ты из тех, кто злится на пустой желудок. — Тони извлек упаковку орешков, съел горсть и тоже отдал Питеру. — Запасы воды организовать не могу, так что нам все-таки придется пойти на разведку.

— Если твои расчеты верны, мы долетим до Таноса сегодня или завтра, — сказал Стивен. — Перетерпим.

Тони почти захотелось засмеяться. Стивен определенно удивится, когда завтрашний день не принесет никакой встречи с Таносом.

— Разведка не помешает в любом случае. Кстати, лучше бы тебе сесть, пока ты еще не рухнул. Давление у тебя стремительно падает.

Самое отвратительное, что Стивен даже не стал спорить, и, покачиваясь, сел прямо там, где стоял. Тони забрал пакетик с орехами у Питера, быстро подошел к Стивену и всунул этот пакетик ему

— Держи. Угощаю.

Глядя прямо перед собой, Стивен взял орехи дрожащими руками.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдавил он из себя.

Тони пожал плечами, великодушно пропустив благодарность мимо ушей. 

— Мне было не трудно. Ты ведь знаешь, что это не от голода, так? Не каждый день какой-то чувак подвешивает тебя к потолку и обтыкивает иголками. — Потом Тони поразмыслил хорошенько над своими словами: — Или, может, как раз для тебя это ежедневная рутина. Откуда мне знать?

— Это психотерапия по-старковски? — Стивен сжал руки в кулаки и на их костяшках ярко обозначились шрамы. — Лучше занимайся своим делом.

— Ты прав. То есть, психолог из меня вышел бы действительно никудышний. Но это вовсе не значит, что он тебе не нужен.

— Судишь по своему опыту?

— Он у меня на редкость богатый, — откровенно признался Тони. — Да, Афганистан перевернул мою жизнь, но на терапию я ходил задолго до него. Тебе она, скорее всего, пойдет на пользу, но честно предупреждаю: ни одна терапия не поможет перестать быть задницей.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, — сказал Стивен.

— Даже не сомневайся.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони обернулся, радуясь возможности прервать их разговор, внезапно перескочивший на более личные темы, чем хотелось бы. Но при взгляде на Питера, его сердце опустилось. Пока взрослые вели беседы по душам, мальчишка отошел в сторону и сейчас стоял перед навигационной консолью. Опершись руками по обе стороны от нее, он в замешательстве хмурился.

— Мне кажется, здесь что-то не так, — сказал Питер, пока Тони подходил к нему.

— Что случилось?

— Я знаю, вы говорили, что мы прибудем завтра, но, кажется, этот монитор показывает несколько недель.

Технически можно было бы сказать, что на дорогу до Таноса как раз недели и уйдут, и, возможно, именно так и следовало поступить. Но Тони сомневался, что Стивен купится на идею, что их кальмарчик собирался потратить столько времени, чтобы добыть все необходимое. Это Питер бы поверил, потому что верит всему, что Тони говорит. Примерно через минуту перестанет, и от этого будет очень больно.

— Почему ты так решил? — спокойным тоном поинтересовался Тони.

— Это таймер.

И, конечно же, Питер указал на тот самый маркер, который первым привлек внимание Тони. Числа были написаны не на английском, но не требовалось особой гениальности, чтобы высчитать за какое время меняются цифры на экране и экстраполировать результат.

— Мы что-то испортили? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер. — Когда пробили дыру в корпусе?

— Это сразу же сбило поступательное движение корабля. Но оно возобновилось, как только я заделал пробоину, и давление воздуха пришло в норму,

— Значит, что-то не так с двигателем?

Уголком глаза Тони видел, как медленно встает Стивен. Похоже, только физический дискомфорт мешал ему подойти и проверить консоль самому.

Тони поразмыслил над возможностью уклониться от прямого ответа или даже откровенно солгать. За свою жизнь он уйму раз делал и то, и другое, а положение единственного инженера на корабле давало ему бескрайний научный простор для любых выдумок. Питер своими невинными вопросами даже обеспечил ему отличную отправную точку.

Однако перспектива сочинять достаточно проработанную легенду, которой бы хватило на несколько недель, не особо привлекала Тони, не говоря уже о том, что это потребовало бы от него безмерных усилий. Вообще, наверное, лучше было открыть карты. Тони никогда не умел как следует скрывать вину или стыд. Именно поэтому громкие скандалы, связанные с ним, не сходили со страниц таблоидов.

Выдохнув, Тони мрачно улыбнулся.

— Двигатель в порядке. Просто мы летим не туда, куда корабль вчера думал, мы летим.

— Что? – спросил Питер, а Стивен напряженно выпрямился. – Почему это? Куда мы летим?

— Говорю же, не знаю, — сказал Тони. — Куда-то, где находится мерцающая красная точка на карте.

— Но что там? — спросил Питер. Слишком увлеченный своими рассуждениями, он упускал суть происходящего. Стивен, напротив, все прекрасно понял: его лицо быстро темнело от ярости. 

— Понятия не имею, — Тони с вызовом посмотрел прямо на мага. — Но точно не Танос. И точно не Земля.

Озадаченность Питера выглядела даже комичной.

— Что? Но…

— Что ты сделал? — оборвал его Стивен. С угрожающим выражением на лице он раскинул руки и приподнялся над полом. С неохотой Тони признал, что зрелище его впечатлило. Он не хотел впечатляться, но этот человек передвигался по воздуху без помощи репульсоров или магического молота. Н-да, колдовство было потрясающей штукой, и у Тони внутри аж зудело от желания разложить его на составляющие, какими бы странными и ненаучными они не оказались.

— Чего я только не делал, — ответил Тони. — Вот недавно — пытался подремать, а секунду назад грыз орешки. Тебе тоже нужно попробовать. Еда успокаивает нервы.

_— Что ты сделал? _ — повторил Стивен. Его голос звенел силой, а в руках веревками, охваченными огнем, скручивалась магия. 

— Спас Вселенную, — пожал плечами Тони. — Или, по крайней мере, отложил ее рейдерский захват.

— Увезя нас подальше с планеты?

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— Формально это сделал мертвый пришелец. Я просто перепрограммировал автопилот так, чтобы к Таносу мы тоже не попали.

— Но почему? — спросил Питер. — Я думал, смысл в том, что мы собираемся удивить его!

— Конечно, мы могли бы это сделать. Но потом мы бы умерли, а у Таноса бы остались ключи от Вселенной. Так что я выбрал другую опцию.

— И какую же? — с презрением спросил Стивен.

— Бежать со всех ног.

— А как же «битва на их поле»? – Стивена, казалось, окружало сияние. За плетями мерцающего света контуры его фигуры размывались. ПЯТНИЦА передала Тони невразумительный набор цифр, когда энергия вокруг колдуна превратилась во вздымающиеся волны. – Куда делось «встретиться с ними на их территории»?

— Я солгал, — признал Тони. — Я это умею. К тому же, именно в этом случае благоразумие не трусость. И раз ты не собираешься отказываться от камня, залечь на дно или убраться с чертовой игровой доски, из игры тебя вывожу я. К сожалению, это означает, что мне придется отправиться с тобой поработать воспитательницей.

Тони повернулся и посмотрел на Питера, отмечая потрясение на юном подвижном лице.

— И Питеру тоже придется поехать, потому что он купил билет в один конец, — мягко добавил он. – Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.

— Но мистер Старк! – И вот, наконец, Тони увидел, как приходит осознание реальности. Зияющий провал на месте прежней веры в него быстро заполнялся ужасом. – Как я… то есть, как мы попадем домой?

— Мы туда не попадем, — Тони безжалостно заставил себя смотреть, как угасает свет отчаянной надежды. — Отныне мы беглецы. Это не поездка на день. Это изгнание, и закончится оно, только когда умрем мы или Танос, или этот камень на шее Стрэнджа превратится в космическую пыль.

— Не знаю, как насчет Таноса, — сказал Стивен со значением, — но если ты ищешь смерти, Старк, я могу оказать тебе такую услугу.

Тони тихо рассмеялся, зная, что играет с огнем.

— Для тебя это игра с нулевой суммой[2]. Вот я, убив тебя, извлек бы громадную выгоду — и не думай, что я не рассматривал этот вариант. Но ни моя жизнь, ни моя смерть не имеют значения: этот корабль летит к черту на кулички. Так что удачи тебе в попытке забрать управление навигацией из несущетвующих рук ПЯТНИЦЫ, после того, как я сдохну.

— Пятница? — удивленно спросил Питер.

— Мой ИИ. Это как твоя леди из последнего костюма, только более усовершенствованная. Кстати: Карен? Серьезно?

— А что не так с Карен? Мне нравится имя Карен. А кто называет ИИ — ПЯТНИЦАМИ?

— Я.

— Разверни нас назад, — приказал Стивен.

— Не могу, — весело ответил Тони. — Уничтожь камень, тогда поговорим.

— Ни за что.

— Тогда тебе лучше пристегнуться, потому что мы тут задержимся. Думаю, все сведется к тому, кто кого переупрямит. Поставлю на себя.

— И проиграешь.

Взгляд на лицо Стивена заставил Тони запнуться, потому что на нем отражалось не то, что следовало бы — уверенность. У Тони ведь, в конце концов, была определенная репутация!

— Это мы скоро узнаем, — сказал Тони. — Но вот в чем беда: если проиграю я, вместе со мной проиграют все остальные. Поэтому проигрывать я не намерен, и будь уверен — сжульничаю, если это потребуется для победы. – Он подумал немного. — Фактически, я уже это сделал.

— Так что, ты предлагаешь прятаться, пока все не уляжется? Великий Тони Старк бежит с поля боя! Никогда не думал, что ты трус, — Стивен явно хотел ударить его побольней, но здорово промахнулся. Тони доставались куда худшие эпитеты от куда лучших людей.

— Это скорее побег по касательной от схватки, — сказал Тони. – С дамой в беде в виде заброшенного на плечо заложника и в компании зайца, случайно попавшего в мой багаж.

— Лучше бы я и вправду остался в автобусе, — тихо сказал Питер, и Тони не стал смотреть на него – только так можно было сохранить самообладание, только так можно было не выдать себя.

Он улыбнулся — оскалился без малейшего веселья. 

— Слишком поздно. Добро пожаловать на новую школьную экскурсию. Как бы все не обернулось, я довольно уверенно могу гарантировать, что она будет намного интересней Кони Айленда.

— Старк…— угрожающе начал Стивен.

— Игра окончена, док, — сказал Тони, и отвернулся, прислоняясь к стене. — Считай, что мы в патовой ситуации. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Американская компания, управляющая несколькими международными сетями розничной торговли.
> 
> [2] Термин теории игр. Игра называется игрой с нулевой суммой, если один из игроков выигрывает ровно столько, сколько проигрывает другой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь с последствиями

Тони открыл глаза и несколько секунд недоуменно глазел на черный металлический потолок, прежде чем вспомнил, где находится. Быстрый взгляд на однообразную безликую обстановку вокруг подтвердил правоту его выводов. Все те же отвратительно знакомые стены.

— ПЯТНИЦА, который час?

— 4:36 утра. Восточное стандартное время.

— Сколько дней прошло? Пять?

— Шесть дней, босс.

Сначала Тони подумал о Пеппер, он часто думал прежде всего о ней. После его недельного отсутствия на Земле здравый смысл Пеппер уже должен был сказать свое слово. Вряд ли она до сих пор питает надежду, что Тони ненадолго задержался на инопланетном корабле, и, скорее всего, правильно предположила, что он не вернется. Тони нравилось думать, что она знает: он по-прежнему в строю и борется за правое дело, или, по крайней мере, за дело, у которого есть отличные шансы на успех. Возможно, она даже болеет за него.

С равным успехом она могла сейчас считать его мертвым. Такой вариант тоже нельзя было исключать.

— Четыре тридцать, — Тони вздохнул. — Сколько я проспал?

— Три с половиной часа.

— Просто фантастика!

Судя по предыдущему опыту, попытки заснуть теперь обречены. Сон стал упражнением в тщетности. Апатия, нервы и полное одиночество грозили превратить стены и коридоры корабля в кошмарный сон о летающей гробнице, обреченной на вечные скитания в космосе.

Во тьме, освещенной лишь реактором с наноботами, Тони моргнул. Ему хорошо были знакомы эти всплески тревожности, которые никогда не получалось контролировать до конца. Как бы он ни старался, панические атаки подступали все ближе с каждым днем. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты уже можешь включить свет? Пятьдесят процентов?

Свет послушно вспыхнул на половину мощности.

— Хорошая девочка. Когда ты освоила эту систему?

— Три часа две минуты назад.

Приятно удивившись, Тони хмыкнул.

— У нас есть еще какие-нибудь системы? Кроме навигационной и пропульсивной.

— Я получила полный доступ к системам безопасности и жизнеобеспечения, а также частичный контроль над системами тактического назначения.

— Над системой коммуникации еще работаешь? А исходящие сигналы отключила? Не хотелось бы, чтобы наш добрый друг Танос отследил нас посреди путешествия по галактике.

— Да, босс.

— Что с компьютером?

— Занимаюсь.

— Неплохо для семи дней работы, — задумчиво пробормотал Тони. И это были не самые легкие семь дней. Большую их часть он провел, скрываясь от подростка, молящего о снисхождении. Кстати говоря…

— Мальчишка до сих пор у меня за дверью?

— Мистер Паркер ушел девяносто шесть минут назад.

Вот они, маленькие радости жизни! Кто мог подумать, что Питер окажется настолько упрям. После того, как правда вышла наружу, Тони не стал терять времени и умчался с мостика — по официальной версии, чтобы найти предметы первой необходимости, но в основном, чтобы сбежать с поля боя. Спустя лишь полдня вооружившийся расстроенным взглядом и сбивчивыми уговорами Питер нашел его. Излюбленным вопросом мальчишки стало «Почему?» Проблема состояла в том, что как бы часто и изобретательно Тони ни объяснял, Питер, похоже, так ничего и не понял.

С другой стороны, после конфронтации на мостике Стивен Стрэндж сидел тише воды, ниже травы, и, честно говоря, Тони это полностью устраивало.

— ПЯТНИЦА, отметь в календаре, — Тони сцепил руки под головой и принялся разглядывать потолок, — сегодня однонедельный юбилей превращения из сумасшедшего ученого и международного бизнес-воротилы в космического пирата. Как отметим?

— Босс?

— Да-да. Знаю, что ты скажешь. Только детсадовцы празднуют однонедельный юбилей. В любое другое время я бы согласился с тобой, но мы теперь официально пираты. Пиратам можно праздновать дурацкие юбилеи. Они функционируют вне традиционных социальных норм, — Тони сделал паузу и нахмурился. — С другой стороны, чем от них отличаются супергерои? Что вообще такое «традиционные социальные нормы»? Вполне возможно, я им никогда и не соответствовал.

Некоторое время Тони обдумывал эту мысль.

— Все же, наверное, еще слишком рано для праздника. Единственное, что мы пока спиратили, — сей мрачный, технологически продвинутый корабль и его несуществующий груз. Хотя в качестве груза выступал Стрэндж, поэтому можно возразить, что он тоже считается. Но даже с ним — не густо. Так что будь мы пиратами, мы были бы бедными и безденежными пиратами. А разве кто-нибудь слышал бедных пиратов? Такие пираты, видимо, умирали прежде, чем успевали бросить тень на пиратское имя. Итак, ПЯТНИЦА, пиратская цель номер один: нажить состояние и не умереть.

— Босс?

— Знаю, у меня большие запросы. Но я сразу хочу установить высокую планку, произвести правильное впечатление с самого начала. Ужасный капитан Старк, его восьминогий первый помощник и их мятежный узник-колдун. Хорошо звучит, тебе не кажется?

ПЯТНИЦА промолчала, исчерпав, вероятно, свой дневной запас любопытства. Ничего необычного. За прошедшие пару дней к этому равнодушному молчанию Тони уже привык.

Чтобы обеспечить достаточную мощность обработки данных и объем памяти, пришлось удалить при копировании ответственную за личность подпрограмму и дополнительные надстройки. Другого способа упаковать в компактный формат наполовину функциональный ИИ просто не существовало.

Разговоры, правда, после этого стали весьма односторонними.

— ПЯТНИЦА, будь хорошей девочкой, запусти кофемашину.

— На борту данного корабля нет кофемашины.

Тони горестно вздохнул.

— Ты могла бы солгать мне. Я продолжаю спрашивать в надежде, что однажды ты удивишь меня.

Но ПЯТНИЦА не удивила. Она не могла. Тони только сейчас понял, до какой степени он привык иметь безотказного помощника, с которым можно говорить и услышать ответ. В следующий раз, надо бы серьезно подумать, каким образом так ужать мощность обработки данных, чтобы оставить место для одного-двух алгоритмов чувства юмора. С ПЯТНИЦей и вполовину не было так интересно, когда самой смешной шуткой в ее исполнении стало чтение определения из словаря.

— Завтрак у меня хотя бы будет? — спросил Тони печально.

С механическим жужжанием один из встроенных в стену ящичков открылся, послушно открывая взгляду целый набор ярких запаянных пакетиков. Тони поднялся с постели и взял один, наморщив нос.

Нерешительно вскрыл.

— Наш хозяин, ведь, не был большим гурманом? Скажи, ПЯТНИЦА, эта штука не напоминает тебе рыбий корм? Мне напоминает. Возможно, свою роль играет то, что наш инопланетный приятель был кальмаром

— Питательная основа включает…

— Не бери в голову, я снимаю вопрос.

После своего стратегического отступления с мостика Тони довольно быстро обнаружил каюты экипажа, а потом инопланетный эквивалент санузла. Запасы еды и воды тоже вскоре нашлись.

Больше всего обрадовала вода. Они провели на мостике лишь день, но последствия обезвоживания уже чувствовались. Недостаточное потребление жидкости могло вывести их из игры очень быстро. К счастью, запасы казались огромными. Насколько Тони мог судить, для их пополнения корабль использовал сборник атмосферной воды с блоком очистки. Однако вытягивала ли система замерзшую воду из космоса или для восполнения резервов приходилось спускаться в тропосферу планеты, оставалось неясным.

На корабле был целый грузовой отсек, заполненный герметичными пакетами с едой или чем-то, что походило на еду в том смысле, какой вкладывали в это определение на планете Земля. Эта еда была преимущественно студенистой (вероятно, чтобы проще было хранить) и содержала питательные вещества, витамины и минералы. Тони максимально тщательно просканировал их, а затем совершил прыжок веры и съел одну упаковку — по счастью, вкус был слабо выражен, почти как у искусственно подслащенного желе. Он не умер, и этот факт вселил в него осторожный оптимизм по поводу их текущих шансов на выживание. Он попросил ПЯТНИЦУ сообщить о находке обоим своим спутникам.

Тони не имел представления, как отреагировал на известие их корабельный колдун, но Питер, желая поделиться своими мыслями, очень быстро выследил Тони, после чего не отставал от него ни на шаг, как цыпленок от наседки. Урвать немного одиночества Тони смог, только когда попросил ПЯТНИЦУ захлопнуть перед Питером двери и притворился, что не слышит неистовых криков мальчишки с той стороны.

Тони не терпелось начать работать, и он быстро прикончил свою невнятную еду.

— Пора отправляться в мастерскую, ПЯТНИЦА. Раздуй в кузнице огонь. Нет, забудь, не отвечай. Просто подай питание на инженерные консоли.

— Конечно, босс.

Дорога Тони предстояла недолгая, он специально выбрал те каюты, которые были ближе всего к инженерному отсеку. Она действительно оказалась недолгой: главным образом потому, что проход был впечатляюще и обстоятельно заблокирован.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — спросил Тони, осмотрев преградившую ему путь стену паутины от пола до потолка, — по твоему мнению, сколько кубических футов этой штуки ему пришлось использовать?

— Данные отсутствуют.

— Какова вероятность, что завтра это повторится снова, если я продерусь сквозь нее сейчас? 

— Я не стал бы ждать до завтра, — сказал Питер, и Тони попытался не подпрыгнуть, как перепуганный кот, — он не привык к тому, что на него устраивают засаду люди, свисающие с потолка вниз головой. Он поднял взгляд. Питер был в полном облачении, белые глаза маски наблюдали за Тони с леденящей пронзительностью. Можно было собой гордиться: попытка сделать костюм хотя бы минимально устрашающим вполне удалась.

— К тому же, сквозь эту паутину просто так не продерешься, — продолжил Питер. Его приглушенный маской голос звучал со зловещей суровостью. Хотя, может, причина была в самой обычной злости. — Даже прочные объекты ей нипочем.

— Удачи ей с лазером, — вокруг запястья сформировалась перчатка от костюма, и Тони активировал три красных режущих луча. Соскочив с потолка, Питер приземлился на ноги. Когда паутина начала съеживаться и опадать, в его взгляде зажегся жгучий интерес.

— У вас есть лазеры? Я думал, у вас только репульсоры. Это же круто! Слушайте, а в моем костюме есть лазеры?

— Нет, я не стал делать тебе лазеры, — ответил Тони. — Ты можешь ходить по стенам, прыгать выше кенгуру; если припечет, поднять небольшое здание, и ты практически неуязвим для легких ран и ушибов. Тебе не нужны лазеры. Обойдешься рикошетной паутиной.

Тони не видел лица Питера, но опустившиеся плечи точно указывали на разочарование.

— Правильно ли я полагаю, что ты не намерен позволить мне спокойно приступить к работе? — спросил Тони.

— Я просто хочу поговорить. Мы можем поговорить?

— Ты каждый раз хочешь. Но если это снова будет прежняя слезливая история, можешь даже не начинать.

— Мистер Старк… — начал Питер с уже привычными умоляющими нотками в голосе. Они пытались проникнуть Тони под кожу и устремиться дальше вглубь, к самому сердцу. Питеру и в самом деле стоило почитать таблоиды: большинство из них по-прежнему были убеждены, что у Тони нет сердца.

— Черт, Питер, сколько еще нам придется говорить об этом? Я не разверну корабль. И передумаю лишь в том случае, если Стрэндж согласится выкинуть в космос свой драгоценный Камень Времени или наш обожаемый галактический деспот внезапно умрет. Так что если за те пять часов, что прошли с нашего последнего разговора, ничего не изменилось, мы по-прежнему летим вперед.

— Ничего не понимаю! — Воскликнул Питер. Его маска, наконец, исчезла. Выражение искреннего юного лица было таким же горестным, как и вчера. — Зачем тогда мы вообще его спасали? Зачем вы отправили меня к нему на помощь, если не собирались потом возвращаться домой?

Так-так, это было что-то новенькое: обычно все сводилось к бесконечному круговороту несмелых жалоб и просьб. Кажется, в своей печали Питер перешел к стадии торговли.

— Первое: когда я отправлял тебя вслед за магом, я не рассчитывал, что мы окажемся на космическом корабле. Второе: я пытался отослать тебя обратно, ты отказался уходить. Третье: спасение Стрэнджа было твоей инициативой, Питер. Не моей. Четвертое: формально Стрэнджу не обязательно умирать, чтобы все стало тип-топ, достаточно подойти к вопросу разумно. И пятое... Ладно, нет никакого пятого. Я просто вошел в раж, и надеялся, что сумею придумать что-нибудь блистательное.

Питер выглядел так, будто не мог решить, возмущаться ему или ужасаться, поэтому выражение его лица отражало понемногу от обоих чувств.

Тони сделал ободряющий жест.

— Теперь я с удовольствием выслушаю вопросы из зала.

— Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что его спасение было моей инициативой? — изумился Питер. — Что вы собирались…

Внезапно он нахмурился. Тони приготовился к потоку неприкрытой враждебности, обвинениям, крикам «как вы могли!», но Питер удивил его.

— Это как-то связано с бомбами?

Тони моргнул и спокойным голосом переспросил:

— Какими бомбами?

Питер закатил глаза, словно сейчас именно Тони вел себя неразумно.

— Тем самым, которые вы установили по всему кораблю. Я же пробрался на борт тайком, помните? Я фактически шел следом за вами. Здесь повсюду бомбы.

— Не повсюду, — возразил Тони. — Они расположены в ключевых точках. Стратегически.

— Вы действительно планировали взорвать корабль?

— Бомбы обычно закладывают именно для этого.

— Я думал, что они для запасного плана. Если бы этот инопланетянин решил удерживать доктора Стрэнджа в заложниках или что-то в таком духе.

— Нет. Формально бомбы были планом «А», на тот случай, если бы я не смог убедить неразумного доктора перестать быть неразумным. Я перешел к плану «Б» только потому, что вмешался ты. Так что можешь себя утешить: если бы все шло, как задумывалось, мы бы все были уже мертвы.

— О, — выдавил Питер, — ну, спасибо. Наверное.

— Я не рассчитывал на твое присутствие, Питер, — напомнил Тони. — Чтобы не тянуть тебя за собой в изгнание, я почти согласился на самоубийственный план встретиться с Таносом.

— Вы еще можете это сделать! — возразил Питер. Он повторял это практически с первого дня своих преследований. Питер был убежден, что для победы над безумным тираном, вооруженным камнями бесконечности, будет достаточно кучи оружия и приблизительного плана. Он явно считал, что осталось только убедить в этом Тони, и все наладится. — Мы сможем победить его, если будем действовать вместе.

Тони вздохнул.

— Ты пересмотрел воскресных мультиков. — Услышанные слова неожиданно укололи: когда-то ему уже читали лекцию о командной работе. Правда, это был не Питер. Другой умник в красном (белом) и синем. — В реальной жизни, ты не идешь на битву с плохим парнем втроем против бесчисленной армии и отделываешься в итоге лишь приличным количеством ран и синяков. А в нашем случае главный трофей — власть над вселенной.

— Но у нас есть тот камень, который он хочет. Доктор Стрэндж сказал….

— Забудь, что сказал Страндж. Я знаю, я уже это говорил, — пробормотал Тони. — Стрэндж и Танос на одной планете — это катастрофа, результат у которой может быть только один. Я знаю, что у меня репутация авантюриста, но даже по моим меркам это чересчур. Я не собираюсь рисковать судьбой вселенной, делая ставку на нашу способность одолеть того, кто победил Тора.

— Тогда… Тогда, может, мы просто вернемся назад? — сказал Питер умоляющим голосом. Тони прикрыл глаза и ожесточил сердце. — Мы могли бы вернуться на Землю, мы могли бы…

— Питер, ты прыгнул на борт космического корабля. Ты должен был знать, что это опасно, что ты можешь не вернуться. Ты все равно это сделал. Ты сделал тяжелый выбор, я его тоже сделал. Теперь нам обоим придется жить с последствиями.

— Но мистер Старк, если бы вы просто…

— Питер… — предостерегающе начал Тони и увидел, как подросток молчаливо поник. Это причиняло боль в тех местах, о существовании которых Тони до появления Питера в его жизни даже не догадывался. — Пожалуйста, поверь, больше всего на свете я хотел бы вернуть тебя домой. Если помнишь, я пытался. Но сейчас я не могу вернуть тебя на Землю, не вернув назад Стрэнджа. А этого нельзя допустить.

— Да, но я…— печально начал Питер.

— Черт, парень, почему ты не донимаешь этим Стрэнджа? Если он снимет свое волшебное белое пальто и признает, что жизнь половины вселенной важнее его зелененькой гордости и отрады, мы сможем распылить камень и вернуться домой к ужину. Или, по крайней мере, до того, как СИ объявит меня мертвым.

— Доктор Стрэндж говорит, что он не может уничтожить камень. И зачем им объявлять вас мертвым?

— Он говорит «не могу», но я слышу только — «не хочу». И я пропадал так часто, что «Старк Индастриз» разработала специальную процедуру того, когда и как они могут передать акции моему наследнику. Хотя это Пеп, и она уже СЕО, так что не понимаю, к чему была вся эта суета. Вот такая математика, парень. 

На самом деле Тони практически видел, как Пеппер стоит перед советом директоров и яростно заявляет, что как СЕО и теперь главный держатель акций, она отзывает объявление Тони умершим, пока не будет доказано обратное. Конечно, компании приходилось иметь дело с многочисленными исчезновениями Тони, но Пеппер приходилось иметь с ними дело на куда более личном уровне. Он всегда возвращался, сказала бы она, и в этот раз тоже вернется.

Тони хотел бы подтвердить ей, что непременно вернется, но он был уверен в этом не больше остальных.

— Так, подождите, — сказал Питер. — Сколько у вас есть времени, прежде чем они… — он сделал быстрое режущее движение по шее, дополнив его звуковым эффектом. — Вы знаете?

Тони задумчиво склонил голову.

— Юридически? Возможно годы, прежде чем меня официально похоронят. Но поскольку у меня есть небольшая склонность к рискованным мероприятиям, и я являюсь держателем контрольного пакета акций, они хотели подстраховаться на более раннем этапе. Я мог бы не согласовывать этого, но, честно говоря, в чем-то они правы. У меня есть два месяца, прежде чем они передадут мои акции Пеппер.

— О, ну тогда у вас по-прежнему много времени, — успокоился Питер, и Тони подумал, что подростку, наверное, два месяца кажутся целой жизнью.

Возможно, он увидит в этом больше смысла, когда они на самом деле пробудут на корабле два месяца. Или дольше.

— Они пройдут быстрее, чем ты думаешь, — сказал Тони. — Кстати об уходящем времени, где все эти дни был Стрэндж? Я думал, он попробует заколоть меня во сне, но пока он тих, как мышь. Мне пора волноваться?

— Он на мостике, — сказал Питер. — Он всегда на мостике.

— Почему? Какого дьявола он там делает? Наблюдает за звездами? Если ищет знакомые созвездия, то могу сообщить плохую новость: он их там не найдет.

— Медитирует? Наверное. То есть он пытается, но он очень устает, если занимается этим слишком долго, поэтому быстро прекращает.

— Медитирует, — Тони вздохнул, возведя умоляющий взор к потолку. — Конечно, чем еще ему заниматься. Стереотипнее некуда. Больше ничего? Спиритические сеансы? Завывания под луной, хотя нет, не под луной, под одним из пролетающих мимо небесных тел? Он уже пытался использовать тебя в качестве ингредиента для зелий?

— Что?

— Буду считать, что нет. Полагаю, он не рассказывал, каким образом летает, правда? Если окажется, что у него в кармане действительно спрятан волшебный молот, я реквизирую инструмент. В научных целях.

— В научных целях?

— Магия остается магией до тех пор, пока не становится наукой, не забывай про это. Окажешь мне услугу? Выследи Стрэнджа и заставь его выдать все свои магические секреты.

— Не думаю, что он расскажет мне хоть что-нибудь, — с сомнением сказал Питер.

— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь. А теперь исчезни. Мне нужно заняться расшифровкой этого очаровательного инопланетного алфавита, чтобы ПЯТНИЦА смогла захватить центральное управление корабля. Займи Стрэнджа на какое-то время. Кричи, если этот господин примется доставлять неприятности, хочу понаблюдать издалека.

Питер закатил глаза:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. А теперь иди. Можешь вернуться завтра, посмотрим следующий эпизод «Дней нашего изгнания».

— Нет, но…

— Нет, но, серьезно. Это была твоя тридцатиминутная возможность изложить свое дело. Твое дело было изложено. У меня есть работа.

Питер неохотно потащился прочь, и Тони попытался закрыть раздвижную дверь в инженерный отсек, чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть на это, но…

— Господи, Питер, сколько паутины ты на это извел?

— Извините, — смутился тот, — Вы не открывали свою дверь, а я не хотел, чтобы вы ускользнули прежде, чем мы успели поговорить.

— Я не открывал дверь, потому что спал. Знаешь, что это такое? Штука, которую люди делают, когда устают. Какого рожна ты не спал? Сейчас чертова рань.

— Правда? — Питер был удивлен, и Тони удивился, что он удивился. А затем понял, что на этом корабле следить за стандартным английским временем можно было только с помощью ПЯТНИЦЫ. Раньше Тони не горел желанием открывать доступ к ИИ двум остальным соседям по кораблю. Стало совершенно ясно, что решение придется пересмотреть, по крайне мере в части базовых функций.

— Да, парень, правда. Иди подремли немного или порассуждай о смысле жизни, или чем ты еще занимался на этой неделе. Кстати. А чем ты действительно занимался эту неделю? Кроме того, что преследовал меня.

— Я немного побродил здесь, — сказал Питер. Час от часу не легче. — Вы знали, что на корабле есть место для приема пищи? И два грузовых отсека?

Тони подумал над этим.

— Нет, не знал. Интересно. Нашел еще что-нибудь?

— Нет. — Загнанный взгляд Питера, сопровождавший ответ, внушал подозрения.

— Если ты подорвешь корабль, я посажу тебя под замок на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я думал, что вы и так хотели его подорвать, — недовольно пробормотал Питер.

— Не заставляйте отправлять вас в постель без ужина, молодой человек! А сейчас выметайтесь отсюда, пока я не заставил вас убирать тот бардак, что вы развели!

— Я бы мог…

Тони сверлил его взглядом, пока временно успокоенный Питер крался назад. В его скором возвращении можно было не сомневаться. О, Паркер, твое имя — постоянство.

— Босс, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да, дорогая?

— Кто-то пытается получить доступ к навигационным системам с одного из терминалов на мостике.

Тони напряженно выпрямился.

— Стрэндж?

— Да, похоже, это доктор Стрэндж.

— Кто-нибудь вообще спит на этом корабле? Каким дьяволом он занят? Он же не может надеяться сбить этот корабль с курса. Во-первых, я уже это сделал, и если только он не научился читать на инопланетом, он не может знать о пункте нашего назначения больше, чем знаю я. Во-вторых, если он думает, что может перена**У**чить меня, его ждет сюрприз. Дай мне изображение консоли, ПЯТНИЦА. — На одном из близлежащих экранов появилось наложение картинки. Тони немного понаблюдал за появлением кластеров инопланетных букв, поделенных на очень узнаваемые блоки кодов. — Чего он хочет?

— Думаю, он пытается отследить в обратном порядке ваши изменения курса, чтобы вернуть корабль на его первоначальную траекторию.

— Окей, признаю свою ошибку. Это почти могло сработать. Какой сообразительный ублюдок, — пробормотал Тони. — Похоже, он предпочитает Таноса изгнанию. Меньшее из зол, да?

— Босс?

— Забудь. Он вводит все цифры вручную?

— Похоже на то.

— По памяти? Я так не могу. Почему он может? Он действительно разобрался в числовой системе или это прямое запоминание?

— Данные отсутствуют.

— Кажется, его называли гением до того, как он свалил в неведомые края изучать восточную философию. Но если по второй профессии он не пилот, я не понимаю, как он распознает коды координат. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что по второй профессии он пилот. Если это не так, и окажется, что, ко всему прочему, у него фотографическая память, я буду жаловаться на жизнь!

Цифры прекратили появляться на половине последовательности.

— Он пытается инициировать частичную смену курса, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Да, босс.

— Думаешь, он уже заметил, что я заблокировал управление с мостика и пустил все команды навигацией через инженерный отсек?

— Основываясь на использованном им сквернословии, я оцениваю вероятность его осведомленности как высокую.

— Бедняга, — прокомментировал Тони, — планы расстроились на стартовой линии еще до начала гонки. Удачи в следующий раз, Стрэндж.

Несколько мгновений Тони развлекал себя, представляя, как Стивен, обнаружив его обходной маневр, бессильно чертыхается и грозит небесам кулаком. На экране стали появляться новые инопланетные символы.

— Опять? Может, мне добавить на консоль сигнал ошибки после каждой попытки внести изменения в курс. Или это будет уже слишком?

— Босс?

— Выполнить расчет, ПЯТНИЦА. Как думаешь, если я попытаюсь сейчас разыграть колдуна это будет стоить мне жизни? Или отделаюсь парой тяжелых переломов?

— Почему вы хотите пошутить над доктором Стрэнджем?

— Потому что это смешно, — вздохнул Тони. — Хотя на самом деле нет. Ты права, ПЯТНИЦА. Напоминание, как все это на самом деле не смешно, в данный момент именно то, в чем я точно могу на тебя рассчитывать. Но не волнуйся, я не в обиде. Не твоя вина, что ты осталась без чувства юмора.

Тони так и не добавил сигнал ошибки на навигационную консоль. Смысла пинать человека, который и так повержен, действительно не было. В их ситуации благоразумие снова не имело к трусости никакого отношения.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Явление магии и серьезная проблема

В тот день — как и на следующий — Тони не слишком далеко продвинулся в раскрытии тайн корабля. Поединок незримого пилотирования с колдуном забирал исключительно много времени.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — спросил Тони, — может, у Стрэнджа три докторских степени? Степень магистра в аэронавтике? Сертификат в области сетевой инженерии? Компьютерных наук? Что-нибудь еще в таком духе?

— Исходя из моей информации, нет, босс.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, объясни мне, как он переписывает навигационный курс этого корабля быстрее меня.

— Информация отсутствует.

— Ну да, у меня ее тоже нет, но держу пари, ответ рифмуется со словом «магия».

С самого начала Тони запустил три параллельных симуляции. ПЯТНИЦА разбивала на координаты одну, Тони перенаправлял данные через вторую и третью. Стивен действовал быстро, просто нереально быстро — это не значило, что его нельзя было опередить, для этого просто следовало приложить безобразное количество усилий.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что это только начало? — спросил Тони, наблюдая как по экрану друг за другом бегут цепочки инопланетных символов. — Где он сейчас, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Доктор Стрэндж переместился за одну из вторичных консолей управления в кормовом отсеке.

— Сколько на этом корабле дублирующих консолей управления? И почему наш мастер оккультных наук знает о них, а мы нет?

— Кроме терминалов на мостике я зарегистрировала еще восемь консолей с системой управления.

— Мы можем отключить их?

— Не все. Контроль над электросистемой неполный. Доктор Стрэндж находится в той секции корабля, к которой у меня пока нет доступа.

Тони выругался.

— Все это перестает мне нравиться и начинает раздражать. ПЯТНИЦА, взломай его нынешнюю консоль и помести в виртуальную среду. Это должно занять его на какое-то время.

— Работаю, босс.

Вскоре после этого Стивен сделал короткий перерыв, и Тони, порадовавшись подарку судьбы, решил перекусить на скорую руку.

— ПЯТНИЦА, у нас есть боты в той секции корабля?

— Да.

— Дай мне картинку. Хочу видеть, как он это делает.

— Я подготовлю визуальное наблюдение через час.

— Отлично.

Не прошло и сорока минут, как заявился Питер — пришел, наверное, за дневной дозой ответов. Тони закрыл инженерный отсек, не позволив мальчишке войти.

— Прости, Питер, на игру в ответы и вопросы сейчас нет времени, — пробормотал Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА, держи дверь под наблюдением.

— Конечно, босс.

Поскольку на магическом фронте по-прежнему было без перемен, Тони воспользовался возможностью ознакомиться с информацией по инженерной секции, которую собрала ПЯТНИЦА. Смысл имела только половина. Они добились значительного прогресса в переводе инопланетной тарабарщины, в основном сравнивая уже знакомые навигационные переменные с такими же символами и буквами корабельной системы, но, не стоило и говорить, что работа шла медленно.

— Как далеко мы продвинулись в переводе этой абракадабры? — спросил Тони.

— Девятнадцать процентов расшифровано, точность под вопросом.

— Хорошо, продолжай. У нас уже есть контроль над датчиками корабля?

— Только внешними, босс.

— Эти могут пока не понадобиться, но вот внутренние пришлись бы кстати. Подними их в перечне приоритетов, ПЯТНИЦА. А теперь, давай взглянем на ядро двигателя. Дай мне…

Сверху раздался громкий, режущий ухо металлический звук. Моргнув, Тони поднял глаза.

— Какого черта это было?

Прозвучало второе буханье.

— Мистер Паркер пытается нарушить периметр.

— Я слышу, спасибо, — сказал Тони. — Я думал, что распорядился контролировать дверь.

— Я контролирую, босс. Мистер Паркер пытается проникнуть через потолочные воздуховоды.

Тони перестал прожигать взглядом потолок и принялся прожигать им ближайшую активную консоль.

— Мы точно уверены, что ты лишилась своей личности? Это прозвучало почти ядовито.

— Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

— Хм, ладно, — не стал настаивать Тони.

Снова раздался дребезг — еще более высокий и не предвещающий ничего хорошего. За которым последовал отчетливо различимый топот ног, который то приближался, то удалялся.

— Что он там делает? Танцует?

— Информация отсутствует.

— Ладно, забудь. Открой двери, ПЯТНИЦА.

Замок разблокировался и металлическая панель отъехала в сторону. Тони ожидал увидеть Питера, однако сверху послышалась очередная серия бухающих звуков. Тони закатил глаза.

— Скажи ему, пусть воспользуется входной дверью, как цивилизованный арахнид.

— Слушаюсь, босс.

Спустя несколько мгновений появился Питер, волоча за собой нить паутины. Лицо снова было скрыто маской.

— Привет, парень, — поздоровался Тони. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал стучаться, а не практиковать взлом и проникновение?

— Это я так стучался, — категоричным тоном сказал Питер. — А до этого я стучался в вашу дверь. Вы так и не открыли.

— У меня была весомая причина.

— Какая? Вы не хотите со мной разговаривать?

— Главным образом, не хочу бесконечно повторяться. В наших обстоятельства — это первый признак безумия.

— Может быть, если бы вы прислушались… — пробормотал Питер сердито. Его голос был настолько тихим, что микрофоны костюма едва уловили его.

Тони мрачно улыбнулся.

— Может быть, тебе следовало зайти с другого конца. Часы бизнес-консультаций — каждый второй четверг, с восьми до пяти, принимаю всех — адвокатов, репортеров, агентов ЩИТа, юных супергероев и евангелистов. Наверное, ты не увидел табличку.

— Наверное, вы забыли ее на Земле.

— Как и многое другое, — согласился Тони. — Так что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель?

— Вы нужны доктору Стрэнджу.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Ну да, как собаке пятая нога. Попробуй еще раз.

— Нет, понимаете, он пытался развернуть корабль…

— Да, это я заметил. Вам двоим следовало бы доверить пилотирование этой штуки профессионалам.

— Мы пробовали, но профессионалы не желают везти нас домой, — запала в голосе Питера стало больше.

— Похоже, профессионалы испытывают некоторое обоснованное беспокойство по поводу возвращения. Даже представить не могу, почему.

— Вот поэтому мы попробовали сами.

— Ты помогал Стрэнджу взламывать мои системы? — проворчал Тони. — Откуда такое желание хакнуть мои вещи?

— Костюмом на самом деле занимался не я, — для порядка возразил Питер, — а мой друг.

— Знаю. Его зовут Нэд Лидс, так? Парень не трус, отдаю ему должное, и он разбирается в предмете. Я уже распорядился, чтобы отдел по персоналу «СИ» связался с ним.

Питер вздрогнул и хлопнул ресницами.

— Правда?

— Любой подросток, способный удаленно взломать один из моих костюмов, пусть только для того, чтобы разблокировать все его возможности, определенно стоит пристального или даже очень пристального внимания. Если он захочет, после школы получит интернатуру.

— Конечно, захочет! — живо отозвался Питер. — Он так восторгался, когда думал, что я был интерном, а потом он узнал, что я…

И мальчишка замолчал. Взгляд белых механических глаз опустился.

— Что я, ну, был Спайдерменом, — его голос снова стал невыразительным.

— Ну, — сказал Тони, — не знаю, можно ли сравнивать работу «Старк Индастриз» и жизнь Спайдермена, но отдел кадров подготовит отличное предложение в соответствии с…

— Вы даже не извинитесь?!

Вспышка Питера оказалась для Тони неожиданной. Маска исчезла, и он вдруг понял, что видит глубокую рану, оставленную страхом и болью, а не мрачную злость, как ему казалось раньше.

Тони хотел ответить колкостью. Правда, хотел. У него даже был заготовлен остроумный ответ именно на этот вопрос. Он придумал его за те пять минут, пока принимал нелегкое решение отправить их в космос. Что-то про жизненную справедливость, извинения, превращающиеся в доллары, и ставшего миллиардером Тони. Но метафора так и не оформилась до конца, а умоляющий взгляд Питера заставил ее окончательно испариться.

— Я не собирался, — медленно сказал Тони. — Потому что ничего из того, что я могу сказать, положения не исправит, корабль я не разверну, и твоего прощения не заслуживаю.

Питер издал лающий, какой-то болезненный смешок.

— Это-то понятно! Но вы могли хотя бы сказать, что вы не хотели!

Особого желания говорить подобное Тони не чувствовал: такие слова практически граничили бы с ложью. Их полет в космос не входил в число тех поступков, о которых он сожалел. Тут ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, он потакает своей гордости. И, наверное, извинение было самым малым из того, что он мог предложить.

— Мне не жаль, что я это сделал, Питер, — мягко сказал Тони. — Но мне действительно жаль, что ты оказался втянут в это. Да. Мне действительно до хрена жаль, что так получилось.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер. — Это уже начало.

Он опустил глаза, теребя свои веб-спиннеры и сжимая губы.

— Мы действительно никогда не вернемся домой?

Тони задумчиво покачал рукой из стороны в сторону.

— Никогда не говори никогда. Но, скорее всего, очень долго.

— Но у меня письменная работа по английской литературе в четверг, — запротестовал Питер тихим, странным голосом. — А в следующий вторник контрольная по химии.

Н-да, кажется, Тони просил зайти с другого конца. Именно это он и получил.

— Я напишу тебе записку. Считать выполненной согласно пункту о спасении человечества. Если не сработает, я просто куплю твой школьный совет.

— Через три недели мой день рождения, — сказал Питер тихо. И вот оно. То, что вцепилось в него изнутри и не желало отпускать. И от этого нельзя было отмахнуться. Стоило мальчишке произнести это вслух, оно вцепилось и в Тони тоже.

— Мэй планировала устроить ужин. Итальянский, — Питер выглядел пришибленным и отстраненным. На самом деле он говорил не с Тони, он просто проговаривал факты вслух так, будто впервые осознал их. — Она не очень хорошо готовит, поэтому заказала столик в новом ресторанчике где-то в центре. Она думает, что я не знаю, но я подслушал ее разговор по телефону.

У того, что впилось в Тони, выросли зубы, и оно принялось медленно пожирать его изнутри. Вина была лучшим и худшим оружием. Это было оружие, которое ранило глубоко, а раны после него никогда не затягивались сами.

К счастью, Тони привык к ранам, иногда даже смертельным. И — если начистоту — всегда умел после них выживать.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Она звонила мне.

— Она что? — пробормотал Питер. — Правда?

— Да. Мне кажется, она начала медленно оттаивать. Ну, после того, как обнаружила, что я вовлек тебя в борьбу с преступностью. Что, кстати, на самом деле не моя заслуга. Ты боролся с преступностью задолго до меня, я просто дал тебе хорошее снаряжение.

Конечно, все эти достижения полетят в тартарары, когда станет ясно, что Тони самовольно, пусть и не преднамеренно, утащил Питера в космос.

Питер виновато улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Я пытался ей сказать.

— Полагаю, это означает, что мне придется придумать другой подарок на день рождения? — Тони задумался. Внезапно, оплата за обучение в любой школе на выбор, перестала казаться такой уж гениальной идеей. Удаленное обучение за последние пару десятилетий, безусловно, шагнуло вперед, но межпланетный вариант, вероятно, все еще находился в стадии разработки.

— Вы готовили мне… Правда? — Застенчиво переспросил Питер. Он пытался не радоваться, но у него не получалось. Его расстроенное настроение медленно сменялось более свойственным ему энтузиазмом. — Что это… Чем это было?

— Увидишь, когда вернемся, — уклончиво ответил Тони.

Питер внезапно повеселел.

— Когда мы вернемся.

— Ну, я уже говорил. Никогда не говори никогда.

Счастливый Питер искренне улыбнулся ему, и Тони обрадовался этой улыбке, как никакой другой. В свое время он разрушил много жизней. Некоторые нарочно, но большинство случайно. Из всех дорогих ему людей больше всего из-за него пострадала Пеппер. Но Пеппер умела держать удар. Она была уникальной. Она была сильной. А Питер был просто ребенком, первым, за кого Тони начал переживать. Когда он причинял боль Питеру, ему казалось, что он ранит себя, будто каждый раз он отрезает по кусочку от своей души. Эта улыбка означала, что, возможно, между ними еще не все потеряно.

Тони очень на это надеялся. Существовала вероятность, что они застрянут на этом корабле в компании бродячего колдуна на чрезвычайно долгое время. И он бы предпочел не оставаться в одиночестве.

— Хорошо поговорили, парень, — наконец, сказал Тони. Ему стало значительно легче. Поразительная все-таки у юности способность забывать о плохом. — Но давай в ближайшем будущем без повторений. Сравнение с мыльной оперой было обычной шуткой. Понимаю, что «Дни нашего изгнания» — классное название, но, боюсь, мой пиарщик не придет в восторг.

— Я видел одно кино, так в нем…

— Нет, Питер, — твердо остановил его Тони. — Больше никаких отсылок к поп-культуре.

— Но вы же их постоянно делаете!

— Только в качестве остроумных ответов.

— И я так могу!

— Нам следует обсудить разницу между абсурдом и остроумием.

— А доктор Стрэндж не возражает! — непокорно пробормотал Питер. А потом он дернулся, его глаза округлились. Тони с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— О! — воскликнул Питер. — Вы нужны доктору Стрэнджу!

— По-моему, мы уже об этом говорили…

— Нет, вы ему по-настоящему нужны. Он упал на мостике перед мониторами.

— Что?

— Да. Он ходил, а потом вдруг упал. Он сказал, что с ним все в порядке, но думаю, он врет: вид у него так себе. Вряд ли ему хочется, чтобы я обращался вам, но других вариантов нет.

— Вот дерьмо.

Тони отправился на мостик. С первого взгляда там было пусто. На стенах и полу лежали зеленоватые отсветы от инопланетного освещения, а бело-синее пространство космоса, сквозь которое они летели, служило этой картине тихим жутковатым фоном.

— Видите? — показал Питер. Тони проследил за движением его руки. В углу красный комок ткани, плотно облепил какую-то кучу. Наверное, это и был их отсутствующий маг.

Тони сделал шаг и остановился. Если этот плащ получает указания от своего мастера, проблем не миновать. Сомнительно, что Стивен готов подпустить к себе Тони ближе, чем это абсолютно необходимо.

— Эй, Стрэндж, — громко позвал Тони. — Мне тут сказали, ты свалился в обморок, словно романтическая барышня. Ты же понимаешь, что про даму в беде я говорил невсерьез, так?

Ответа не последовало.

Плохо. Тони присел на корточки и попытался установить связь с сетью датчиков ПЯТНИЦЫ, но для того, чтобы увидеть хоть какую-нибудь часть тела Стивена, он подошел недостаточно близко… И вот что любопытно — этот его плащ оказался неплохой маскировкой. Провести сканирование сквозь него ПЯТНИЦА не смогла.

— Питер, придется тебе побыть сестрой Найтингейл, — Тони указал на ближайшую стену. — Иди туда, посмотри на Стрэнджа и опиши, что видишь.

Питер бесшумно запрыгнул на консоль, затем на ближайшие поручни, а потом вверх под девяносто градусов так, словно поднялся на обычную лестничную ступеньку. Под взглядом Тони, он понемногу подбирался к колдуну до тех пор, пока не повис над ним вниз головой. Плащ размотался с одной ноги и предупреждающе колыхнулся в его сторону. Рука Питера, протянутая к следующей опоре, замерла. Он беспомощно оглянулся на Тони. Тот пожал плечами и, положив руку на грудь, старательно изобразил бурное дыхание. Питер приблизился на миллиметр, и, посомневавшись, громко зашептал:

— Он дышит. Кажется. Но точно сказать тяжело.

И Тони вовсе не встревожился. Он сам подумывал ликвидировать Стивена, поэтому кончина сего господина до того, как они доберутся туда-не знаю-куда, совершенно не расстроила бы его. Но это было бессмысленной жертвой и…

— Что-нибудь еще?

Ладно, хорошо, может быть, он немножечко волнуется. Дело ведь было не в том, что Тони жаждал увидеть колдуна мертвым, а в том, что сопутствующим результатом спасения вселенной могла стать его смерть — печально, но факт. К тому же, на миленький зелененький камушек на груди Стивена был поставлен рубильник, и это могло означать что угодно: и слабенький пшик при самоуничтожении и гигантский фатальный бум.

В поисках лучшего обзора Питер прыгнул дальше по стене, демонстрируя нечеловеческие рефлексы.

— Не знаю. Вокруг него плотно намотался плащ. Я ничего не могу рассмотреть отсюда.

— Хорошо, тогда спускайся и проверь его пульс.

Питер ступил со стены, и плащ застыл в охотничьей стойке. Питер тоже застыл.

— Э-э... Может, лучше вы проверите? — предложил он, не шевелясь.

— Что? Боишься, что колдовское одеяло безопасности попробует тебя придушить, если подойдешь слишком близко? — спросил Тони, шутя лишь наполовину. Такая возможность была более чем реальной. Они действительно не имели ни малейшего представления, на что способен плащ. Чего доброго, и лазерными лучами выстрелит. Индивидуальностью он совершенно точно наделен.

Как Стивен заслужил его верность, было совершеннейшей загадкой. Может, это, как у потерявшихся утят, импринтинг на первое существо, которое входит с ним в контакт.

В любом случае, обстоятельства таковы, что придется отправиться туда и рискнуть собой, если он хотел убедиться, что Стивен не отбросил коньки. Да и в любом случае ПЯТНИЦЕ нужен обзор, чтобы получить данные. Тони вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как старые кости болезненно скрипнули. В компании Питера он то и дело сталкивался с напоминанием, что супергеройство — занятие для молодых, а Железный Человек в эту категорию больше не входит.

Он начал размеренно приближаться к Стивену, опустив руки по бокам. Плащ с опаской приподнял один край, и, как двухмерная смея, принялся раскачиваться вперед-назад. Тони щелкнул ему пальцами и продолжил подходить, даже когда тот зло махнул на него полой. Он чувствовал, что ему везет: эта штука все еще не бросилась на него. Он ожидал худшего.

Когда Тони подошел достаточно близко, он остановился и снова присел на корточки. Питер маячил где-то за спиной, словно карающий арахнид. С этого угла Тони видел, что Стивен точно дышит, но неравномерно; грудь под слоями ткани невысоко поднималась и опадала. Тони нахмурился и потянулся к нему. И ничуть не удивился, когда плащ отбросил его руку.

— Прекрати дергать подолом, — сказал ему Тони. — Если у тебя на бирке не написано, что ты закончил курсы первой помощи, дай лучше взглянуть людям.

Плащ осторожно подался назад, снова надежно обвившись вокруг колдуна. В этот раз он не мешал, когда Тони попробовал прощупать пульс. Он мог бы поклясться, что Стивен из тех, кто резко просыпается при любом нежданном прикосновении, но этого не произошло. Лицо колдуна было мокрым от пота, а глаза под бледными веками быстро двигались.

Тони тихо выдохнул.

— ПЯТНИЦА, сканирование третьего уровня. Что я вижу?

— Аритмичное сердцебиение, босс, — отрапортовала ПЯТНИЦА. — Паттерн его клеток крайне нестабилен.

— Ну, он же волшебник, может, для них это нормально. Есть ли какой-то способ определить, отклонение это или нет.

— Нет данных, хотя я регистрирую присутствие постороннего включения.

Тони растерялся.

— Постороннего включения какого вида?

— Небиологического, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА и отправила ему неожиданно знакомые параметры.

— Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Босс?

— Н-да, ничего хорошего. Похоже, это подарочек после дружеской беседы с Кальмаром, — задумчиво проговорил Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА, покажи мне запись с фронтальной камеры, где виден Стрэндж прямо перед тем, как мы пробили корпус.

Тони пересмотрел видео: инопланетный маг, его эстетически занятные пыточные инструменты, пробой корпуса, поток воздуха, подхваченный им Стивен без плаща, помощь Питера.

— Отмотай назад, ПЯТНИЦА. Уменьши скорость в два раза. Останови. Увеличь одну из прозрачных игл, левый нижний квадрат. Увеличь масштаб и четкость.

Когда картинка стала ясной, Тони протянул тихо:

— Эта штука не пробивала кожу, она проникала через нее. ПЯТНИЦА, из какого оно материала?

— Неизвестно, босс. Недостаточно данных для экстраполяции свойств составных элементов.

— Черт. Оно определенно проникло дальше подкожного уровня, но что оно такое? На кой хрен это создавали?

— Для микрохирургии, — ответил Стивен, и Питер сразу же с шумом спрыгнул со стены.

Тони нахмурился.

— Микрохирургии чего?

— Наш инопланетный друг был недостаточно любезен, чтобы объяснить это до того, как начал втыкать их мне в голову, — сказал Стивен спокойно. Так спокойно, что Тони вспомнил, что это первый раз, когда они встречаются лицом к лицу после того, как вскрылось его жульничество. Внезапно сидеть возле этого человека на корточках и прижимать два пальца к его шее показалось крайне сомнительным предприятием.

Тони немного подался назад, уходя из личного пространства Стрэнджа.

— Ну, кое-что мы можем сказать довольно точно. Изначально эти штуки предназначались вовсе не для того, чтобы их втыкали в кого-то, а затем извлекали космическим вакуумом после взрыва.

— Да ты просто гений, Старк, — Стивен сел, тяжело дыша. Плащу пришлось отстраниться, чтобы не сковывать движения. Скривившись, Стивен прижал руку к груди, словно хотел успокоить орган внутри.

Тони устроился на корточках поудобней.

— ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что ты напичкан инородными частицами. Похоже, док, во время нашей дерзкой операции по твоему спасению часть этих научных достижений осталась внутри тебя. Интерфазную молекулярную структуру я видел только у одного создания. И хотя Вижен позволил мне просканировать его миллион раз, у меня нет под рукой технологии для ее воспроизведения. Эти штуки в тебе уже обосновались, и легко их не вытащить.

— Мое тело, скорее всего, отторгает их так же, как отвергало бы любые посторонние вещества, — сказал Стивен задумчиво. — Если ничего не сделать, начнется инфекция.

— Вполне вероятно. Но беспокоиться стоит не об этом.

Стивен нахмурился, и Питер подался ближе, они оба были напряжены.

— Тогда о чем?

— Межфазные частицы отличаются от обычных, — объяснил Тони. — Ты еще не мертв, поэтому мы знаем, что они еще не нарушили работу ни одной из систем. Это бы быстро убило тебя. Но твои клетки находятся в стремительном движении, — он сделал паузу. — Полагаю, для тебя это не нормально.

Стивен издал нетерпеливый звук.

— Не больше, чем для тебя.

— Именно подобные предположения приводят людей к смерти, Стрэндж. Почем я знаю, а вдруг это движение клеток — просто еще один побочный продукт твоих волшебных фейерверков.

— Нет.

— В таком случае, у тебя серьезные проблемы. И я не врач, но если мы быстро не стабилизируем твои клетки, то рискну предположить, что это приведет к колоссальным неприятностям.

— Это преуменьшение, — отстраненно сказал Стивен. — Катастрофический отказ работы клеток будет означать мою смерть. Так что, в конце концов, твое желание вполне может исполниться Старк. Если я умру, это положит конец твоим тревогам по поводу Камня Времени.

— Исчезновение Камня Времени стало бы отличным бонусом, — признал Тони. — Но меня устроит, если ты при этом не умрешь. Одно не требует другого.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны.

— Нам следует допустить, что удаление посторонних частиц пойдет тебе только на пользу. Уж точно не повредит. Проблема в том, что я не представляю, с какой стороны за это взяться.

— Полагаю, что микрохирургия больше моя сфера деятельности, чем твоя.

Тони хмыкнул с интересом.

— Врач, исцели самого себя?

Стивен провел рукой по лицу, сжав переносицу.

— Не знаю, смогу ли. Последние два дня я использовал магию, чтобы держаться впереди тебя...

— Я так и знал!

— Но мне пришлось остановиться. Мое тело не в состоянии выдерживать необходимый поток энергии, — он сардонически провел рукой от ног к голове. — Как видишь.

— Как давно ты это заметил? Только сегодня?

— С самого начала, — ответил Стивен.

— Видишь, к чему приводят предположения? — знающим тоном ответил Тони. — Я ведь называл это заурядным психологическим кризисом, а не биологическим. За неделю стало хуже, или ничего не поменялось?

— Хуже.

— Ты потерял сознание не в первый раз? — проницательно спросил Тони.

Губы Стивена изогнулись в мрачной усмешке, он не ответил.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь причину проблем?.. Можешь убрать магией?

Стивен задумчиво выдохнул.

— Вероятно. Я могу попытаться пустить энергию непосредственно по моей нервной системе. Посмотрим, смогу ли выжечь посторонние включения.

— Звучит просто, как дважды два, — сказал Тони. — Уверен, любой смог бы. Ну что ж, не откладывай на завтра то, что можешь сделать сегодня, Стрэндж. Вперед. ПЯТНИЦА будет контролировать твои жизненные показатели.

Колдун посмотрел на свои руки и принялся разминать их. В тусклом свете стали отчетливей видны шрамы.

— Магия предназначена для чего-то большего, чем личная выгода, — сказал он тихо, явно погрузившись глубоко в воспоминания. Впервые Тони почувствовал, что они, возможно, говорят на одном языке, разделяют одни взгляды, а не смотрят на все с разных позиций.

— Сила всегда предназначена для чего-то большего, чем личная выгода, — сказал Тони, и Стивен посмотрел на него холодным оценивающим взглядом. — Но в нашем случае, если ты не используешь ее в своих интересах, очень скоро ты вообще не будешь ее использовать.

Стивен сел, отрешившись от своих мыслей, и выдохнул длинно и тихо.

— Постарайся не двигаться, — посоветовал он, и поднял подрагивающие пальцы, рисуя линию оранжевого света вдоль своего тела, закручивая вокруг него фантастический геометрический узор. Тони пришлось сдерживать почти непреодолимое желание прикоснуться, перехватить это покрывало света и рассмотреть его под микроскопом своего интеллекта. Трюки Стивена на Земле оставили незначительное впечатление на фоне других вещей, типа конца мира, полностью завладевшими вниманием Тони. Но сейчас его больше ничто не отвлекало, и ему хотелось протянуть руку и перебирать пальцами эту новую энергию, как струны инструмента, пока он не поймет, как заставить их петь.

— Не вздумай, — пробормотал Стивен, не открывая глаз.

— И не собирался.

— Не ты.

Тони полуобернулся. Отдергивая руку, Питер с виноватым видом подавался назад.

— Простите, — сконфуженно пробормотал он, и Тони придушил желание засмеяться.

— Босс, — позвала ПЯТНИЦА настойчиво. В этот момент Стивен издал странный сдавленный звук и тяжело осел по стене.

— Дерьмо, — Тони потянулся подхватить его, но исполненный благих намерений плащ не дал этого сделать. — С дороги, приятель! — бросил ему Тони. — Еще раз попробуешь мне помешать, обрежу воротник. Понял?

Плащ не послушался и еще плотнее обернулся вокруг Стивена, продолжая его защищать, хотя тот и пытался высвободиться. Колдун надсадно закашлялся. Тони снова потянулся к нему, и снова плащ помешал ему. Тони устроился на корточках, не обращая внимания на все более тревожные хрипы в дыхании Стивена.

— Если он умрет, — сказал Тони спокойно, — виноватым будешь только ты.

Плащ застыл, и если бы Тони не был уверен в его разумности до этого, он поверил бы в нее сейчас. Безликое создание, способное так явно переживать ужас, совершенно точно обладает достаточным сознанием, чтобы считаться мыслящим и живым.

Больше плащ не пытался остановить Тони. Тот освободил Стивена от ненамеренных пут и потянул на себя.

— Голову вниз, — невозмутимо распорядился Тони, укладывая мужчину на спину, лицом вверх, аккуратно поддерживая его плечи и шею. — Ноги вверх. Питер, помоги ему.

Питер выполнил указание.

Мальчишку практически трясло. Опасность, которой не мог противостоять ни один из них, лишила его привычной уверенности. Он привык иметь дело с плохими ребятами, а здесь речь шла о предавшем в час нужды теле. Эту проблему не решить кулаками. Тони хорошо это знал — не понаслышке и не по собственному желанию.

Он пожалел несчастный плащ, неуверенно парящий за плечом и больше всего сейчас напоминающий побитого щенка.

— Прикрой его. Держи в тепле, но не придуши.

Тот молча проплыл к своему хозяину. Оказавшись над ним, опустился вниз и подоткнул свои края.

— Дыши, — напомнил Тони колдуну, когда стало казаться, что тот забыл, как это делается.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Стивен, затем снова закашлял, содрогаясь всем телом. — Это не шок. Сердце бьется слишком быстро. Вагусные приемы.

Тони моргнул.

— И как их проводить? Разве для них не используются лекарства? Не думаю, что ты прихватил с собой аптеку. Свою я оставил в другом пиджаке.

— Что ты за миллиардер? — выдохнул Стивен. Морщинки в уголках его глаз блестели от пота, корни волос взмокли. — Ни на что не годишься без своих ресурсов. Все заголовки про твой гений определенно преувеличивают.

— Новости всегда преувеличивают, — парировал Тони. — Поэтому их называют новостями, а не фактами. Должны же они как-то заставить себя читать. Ты ведь должен знать об этом. Сам в них попадал.

— С тобой не сравнить.

— Не скромничай. Я попросил ПЯТНИЦУ загрузить все, что писали о твоей аварии. Уверен, что видел там слова «чудом выжил» больше одного раза.

— Чудом согласно кому? — Стивен попытался презрительно скривить губы, но меловая белизна его лица свела попытку устрашения к нулю.

— Согласно статистике, — ответил Тони. — А также твоему реаниматологу. Я видел фотографии твоей машины. Точнее той штуке, которая принадлежала тебе и до этого звалась машиной. Кстати, «Хуракан» —хороший выбор, эффектненько. Хотя я предпочитаю «Ауди».

— Прозаик.

— Эй, не критикуй, пока не поставишь все примочки. Как сердце?

— Тахикардия. Надеюсь замедлится само. Или придется электрошоком.

— Хочешь получить от меня разряд в сердце? Звучит как исключительно плохая идея.

— Если потребуется.

Тони мрачно рассмеялся.

— Понадеемся на обратное. Я могу дать разряд, но я не в состоянии контролировать напряжение так, как это делается в больнице. Ставлю на то, что только сделаю хуже, а не помогу.

— Риск того стоит.

— Слушай, — оживился Тони, — знаешь, я думаю, мы с тобой неудачно начали. На самом деле я не хочу убивать тебя. Если бы хотел, давно бы уже сделал.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — Стивен с трудом пытался вдохнуть. Ему удалось втянуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы кашлянуть еще пару раз, и затем он резко обмяк.

— Наконец-то.

На несколько минут они застыли ледяными статуями в настороженном ожидании чего-то плохого, что вновь обрушит обретенное равновесие, но Стивен не корчился в конвульсиях и не умирал. Спустя немного времени он даже начал нормально дышать.

Тони подождал еще чуть-чуть и нарушил молчание.

— Я так понял, что-то пошло не так?

— Что тебя натолкнуло на такую мысль? — спросил Стивен, не открывая кислого взгляда от потолка. — То, что я перестал дышать? Или то, что у меня практически остановилось сердце.

— И то, и другое, — ответили Тони и Питер одновременно. Стивен выразительно закатил глаза.

— То есть ты тоже сделать с этим ничего не можешь? — спросил Тони. Питер, воспользовавшись моментом, быстро отступил. Вид у него был перепуганный.

Стивен в растерянности покачал головой.

— Нет. Посторонние частицы разрушить нельзя. Мои клетки целы, но нарушено время передачи их сигналов друг другу. В кои-то веки, источником проблем стало не мое тело.

— Когда начнутся необратимые последствия?

— Скорее всего, они уже начались, — ответил Стивен. — Быстро это меня не убьет, но довольно скоро краткосрочные побочные эффекты начнут превращаться в долгосрочные.

Питер издал робкий звук, привлекая внимание.

— Мистер Старк, нам, наверное, лучше повернуть обратно. Если мы сможем доставить его домой…

— Тогда он умрет на операционном столе, пока они будут пытаться извлечь частицы, которых не видят, — спокойно ответил Тони. Стивен недвусмысленно промолчал. — Единственная причина, по которой я знаю, что они там есть, заключается в том, что я знаю, как искать межфазные вещества, но если мы вернемся на Землю, я гарантирую, что буду слишком занят, чтобы помогать ему.

— Сейчас у тебя уйма свободного времени, — мрачно сказал Стивен. — Есть идеи?

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— До моей смерти или после?

Стивен попытался сесть и не сумел. Тони подхватил его, не дав упасть, и помог найти опору.

— Надеюсь, что до. Но ничего не обещаю.

— Я направлю жалобу в совет директоров, — пробормотал Стивен.

— Направляй. Пеппер скажет тебе... — но Тони не смог закончить предложение. — Я попрошу ПЯТНИЦУ записать твой отзыв, — наконец сказал он. — Хотя тебе следует знать, что «СИ» еще только осваивает межгалактические коммуникации. Вполне возможно, ответа тебе придется прождать пару веков.

— Если ты развернешь корабль, она наверняка даст мне его лично, — Стивен снова устроился у стены. — Но тебе не стоит переживать, уверен, она никуда не денется, пока мы будем путешествовать по галактике. Хотя рассчитывать на свадебные колокола после возвращения я бы не стал.

Он говорил с трудом, желание уязвить в его словах изрядно поблекло, но они достигли цели.

— Какое счастье, что при твоем похищении ничьи чувства не пострадали, — коротко отозвался Тони с умышленной жестокостью. — Насколько я вижу, немногие будут скучать по великому доктору Стивену Стрэнджу. За исключением разве что Вонга, но думаю, он возьмет себя в руки и как-нибудь сумеет продолжить свой путь без тебя.

Стивен долго молчал. За это время Тони неловко поднялся, испытывая самые разные эмоции: он негодовал, считал себя правым и в то же время, ему было стыдно за свои слова. У Стивена было право злиться: речь ведь шла всего-навсего о каком-то похищении.

— Старк, — Тони оглянулся. Стивен пристально смотрел на него отрешенным пустым взглядом, — еще не поздно повернуть корабль назад. Ты по-прежнему сможешь жениться на ней.

— Эта дверь закрылась, док, в ту секунду, как я снова надел этот костюм и последовал за тобой.

Единственное, о чем Пеппер просила его, когда он дал ей кольцо — были честность и стабильность. И никаких супергеройских драм. Тони был уверен практически наверняка: он полностью доказал, что это одна из тех немногих вещей, которую он просто не мог ей дать.

Стивен закрыл глаза.

— Ты этого не знаешь. Ты можешь попробовать. Мы по-прежнему можем вернуться домой.

— Теперь наш дом здесь, док. Отныне и до тех пор, пока ты не избавишься от камня. Можешь начинать привыкать.

— Даже если бы я хотел, это не настолько просто. Ты не знаешь, чем придется заплатить за уничтожение камня.

— Готов поспорить, ты тоже, раз за всю историю Вселенной никто этого раньше не делал, — ответил Тони. — И дело не в том, что я не знаю, Стрэндж, а в том, что мне все равно.

— Мне не все равно, — неуверенный голос раздался где-то сбоку, и они оба увидели, что Питер на своей паутине свисает уже с потолка. Все трое медлили в треугольнике настороженного сожаления, трое вынужденных противников, которых внезапно пришлось прекратить огонь.

— Ну, я имел в виду… — наконец тихо проговорил Питер. — Просто... если кому-то это вдруг интересно.

Стивен покорно вздохнул, откинул голову назад и сказал в потолок.

— Ты всегда можешь просто дать мне умереть.

— Не искушай меня, — сказал мрачно Тони и отправился проводить исследования.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Тони есть отличная идея, остальным она не нравится. Все как всегда.

Несколько напряженных часов Tони разрабатывал алгоритм обработки базы данных корабля, который помог бы найти хоть какие-то признаки лазарета или медотсека. Представлялось логичным, что на корабле, где есть жилые каюты, будет и медотсек, оборудование в котором могло представлять ценность, даже если им невозможно воспользоваться. Когда поисковая программа заработала, Тони вновь отправился на мостик. Следовало получить последние данные по состоянию Стрэнджа и выдать Питеру наставления.

— Заставлять его почаще ходить. И время от времени пить. Я могу найти какую-нибудь клетку-переноску, закроешь там, если примется буйствовать. И помни: его всегда можно просто выкинуть в космос, если начнет доставлять настоящие проблемы.

— Разве переноска нужна не для собак? — Питер не мог решить, можно ему смеяться или нет.

— Собаки, дети: разве по сути это не одно и то же? За теми и другими приходится убирать и ухаживать. Причем большая часть этого ухода состоит в том, чтобы гладить их по голове и учить командам в обмен на вознаграждение.

Питер разулыбался. Тони понял, что в этом перечне не хватает существенных деталей.

— Ладно, обойдемся без переноски.

— Я всегда хотел собаку, — сказал Питер.

— Тогда ситуация беспроигрышная. Но будь осторожен. У меня ощущение, что он все еще диковат. Не удивляйся, если примется жевать мебель. Дай тогда ему по носу свернутой газетой.

— У нас нет газеты.

— Если захочешь шлепнуть его именно ей, — ответил Тони серьезно, — я придумаю, как ее сделать.

Стивен смотрел на них прищурившись. Его место у стены было слишком далеко, чтобы слышать их разговор, но он небезосновательно подозревал, что речь идет о нем.

— Позовешь меня, если его придется держать во время еды, — закончил Тони. — Чтобы я мог посмеяться.

Питер неуверенно кашлянул.

— Кстати, о еде. Э-э-э... Вы не нашли ничего съедобного? Я имею в виду, что-то не...

— Жалобы не принимаются, Паркер. Я вкалываю день и ночь, чтобы добыть нам пропитание, и если ты не в состоянии оценить синтетическое ароматизированное желе, созданное для удовлетворения твоих потребностей в питательных элементах, можешь идти спать голодным.

На лице Питера отразилось молчаливое отчаяние, и Тони сжалился. Он отдал ему запечатанный пакет.

— Что-то вроде сушеных орехов или бобов.

Питер нетерпеливо открыл пакет и заглянул внутрь.

— Нашел ящик с ними в одном из хранилищ. Они достаточно безопасны, по вкусу немного напоминают кешью. Не отдавай их все Стрэнджу. Пусть сначала побудет хорошим мальчиком и съест свое желе.

— Спасибо! — Питер отправил горсть в рот.

— Вряд ли я управлюсь быстро, Питер. Если понадоблюсь, сразу сообщай ПЯТНИЦЕ, и не слишком верь доку на слово. Дела у него не очень.

— Ага, я догадался, когда он начал падать в обморок. 

— Всегда знал, что ты умный парень. Если от сидения на одном месте начнет ехать крыша, сделай домашнее задание. Контрольная по химии стремительно приближается. Ты готов?

— Да ведь мне ее делать не сейчас.

Тони фыркнул.

— Это ты так думаешь. Английский мы пропустим, но вот в химии я кое-что смыслю. Так что начинай суетиться. Я буду милосерден и дам тебе время до конца недели.

— Откуда вы вообще знаете, что мы учили? — спросил Питер со скепсисом.

— После звонка Мэй я попросил ПЯТНИЦУ загрузить твое школьное расписание и перечень предметов, — ответил Тони, наслаждаясь безмолвным ужасом Питера. Сказать, что оно понадобилось, когда Тони подбирал наиболее подходящие университеты, у него не хватило смелости. — Вместе с твоими оценками. Неплохие результаты. Не блестящие по дополнительным предметам, и география с экономикой могли бы быть лучше, но, учитывая твою подработку, я не стану заострять на них внимание. Самое важное: у тебя великолепные оценки по научным дисциплинам, — Тони принял заговорщицкий вид и слегка наклонился вперед. — Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, но вообще-то я гений, а для того, чтобы работать гением, их нужно знать очень хорошо. Как только я починю Стрэнджа, мы определимся с обучением. Может, мы и затеряны в космосе, но это не значит, что твое образование должно страдать.

— Ну да, наверное, — сказал Питер хмуро.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было к чему стремиться. Попробуй не дать Стрэнджу умереть, пока меня не будет. И не позволяй ему запугать себя: в глубине души он милый.

К несчастью, починка Стивена оказалась не настолько легким делом, как представил его Тони. Плохо было уже то, что к продвинутой ремонтной технике инопланетного происхождения не прилагалась инструкция по эксплуатации, но тут речь шла о штуке, которая мало того, что оказалась внутри человека, так еще и распалась на десяток составных частей. Без посторонней помощи они остались с проблемой один на один. Само по себе это не беда, конечно: прежде всего Тони был изобретателем, и, будь у него достаточно времени, при помощи лома и такой-то матери он бы выпутался из любой неприятности. Однако были у него подозрения, что серьезные проблемы у Стивена начнутся не через недели и даже не через дни.

— ПЯТНИЦА, что с результатами поиска?

— Никаких признаков лазарета на корабельных чертежах, босс.

Весьма печально: и это, вероятно, означало, что их инопланетный хозяин держал при себе микрохирургические инструменты не для медицинских целей, а на тот внезапный случай, когда потребуется пытать ничего не подозревающих волшебников на предмет бесценных артефактов. Садист.

— В инвентарной ведомости корабля есть одна запись, которая может представлять интерес, — продолжила ПЯТНИЦА. — Но без доступа к ядру, большая часть архивной информации остается недоступной.

— Покажи мне.

Появившееся изображение отдаленно напоминало инструмент, с которым Стивен имел сомнительную удачу столкнуться. Многообещающе. Однако с приложенным файлом дело обстояло иначе.

— Мне следовало идти на лингвистику, — Тони прищурился. Если смотреть на инопланетный язык боковым зрением, некоторые из символов казались почти пиктографическими. — Какая там механика или электрика! Кому они нужны?!

— Босс?

— Беру назад эту несвоевременную шутку, не забивай свою хорошенькую головку.

— У меня нет...

— И об этом тоже не беспокойся.

Некоторое время Тони разглядывал картинку и размышлял над элегантной простотой дизайна. В раздумьях он постукивал пальцами по груди, касаясь контейнера.

— ПЯТНИЦА, частицы в Стрэндже находятся в твердой фазе?

— Частично.

— Мы можем взаимодействовать с ними? Запусти симуляцию с образцом Вижена. Возможно ли перевести частицы в твердое состояние, а затем удалить их при помощи наноботов?

Машины были инструментами Тони, средством, которое он использовал, чтобы заниматься искусством — и под искусством он подразумевал потрясающие открытия. Последнее слово в мире техники — в его полной собственности, без всяких ограничений. Решение адаптировать их для медицины даже нельзя было назвать революционным. СИ на данный момент уже несколько лет работала в области наномедицинских технологий. Проблема состояла в том, что никто не программировал его ботов с оглядкой на медицину. Вероятность ошибки была высока, а ее последствия серьезными.

— Есть определенная возможность стабилизировать межфазное вещество, босс, но я бы не рекомендовала переводить его в твердое состояние.

Тони нахмурился.

— Частицы попали во что-то жизненно-важное?

Вот это стало бы катастрофой с какой стороны не посмотри.

В ответ ПЯТНИЦА вывела проекцию Стрэнджа: каркас тела с наложенным слоем прозрачной мускулатуры, вен, связок и органов. Критические области и области, пораженные частицами, мерцали на изображении красным.

Красных зон было много.

— Твою мать, — Тони внимательно вглядывался в картинку, — они разошлись слишком далеко. Будь они неподвижными, остались бы на прежнем месте. Но они двигаются. И их становится все больше.

— Да. По сравнению с результатами первого сканирования восемь часов назад числовое выражение прироста распространения составляет около одного процента.

— Значит, частицы больше не дискретны. И как, во имя всего святого, их тогда удалять, если фрагментация еще в процессе? Органы затронуты?

— Пока нет.

Визуальное изображение стало более общим, красные точки слились в зоны — несколько в конечностях, одна— две на торсе и лицевой области.

— Выглядит не слишком опасно, — Тони с отвращением разглядывал проекцию. — Стрэнджу повезло. Похоже, нашего подводного визитера больше интересовала боль, а не повреждения. Сколько у нас времени до поражения жизненно-важных органов при такой скорости распространения?

— Вижу следы в непосредственной близости.

— Или эта пакость быстро двигается или что-то, чем занят Стрэндж ускорило процесс, — Тони скривился и почесал щеку. — Не внутренности, а швейцарский сыр.

— Я не обнаружила...

—Или можно сказать, что в Стрэнджа попал десяток пуль, каждую из которых разорвало на осколки.

— Фрагменты пуль легче удалить, босс, — поправила его ПЯТНИЦА. — Металлические компоненты возможно изолировать и убрать хирургическим путем.

Тони моргнул: перед ним забрезжила идея.

— ПЯТНИЦА, какова вероятность, что Стрэндж выживет, если мы попытаемся удалить посторонние частицы самостоятельно?

— Без доступа к медицинскому оборудованию операция почти наверняка завершится смертельным исходом.

Именно так он и думал.

— Если нельзя удалить, как насчет локализовать?

ПЯТНИЦА сделала паузу, будто анализировала вопрос со всех сторон.

— Уточните параметры.

— Мы можем приостановить распространение частиц, переведя их в инертное состояние? За основу для сравнения возьми молекулярную структуру Вижена.

— Локализация возможна. Однако сохранение жизни все равно потребует извлечения частиц.

— В долгосрочной перспективе. В краткосрочной — инертные частицы в стабильном пассивном состоянии не должны представлять непосредственной угрозы.

— Доктору Стрэнджу придется постоянно находиться в закрытом помещении с излучателями до операции.

— У меня есть идея получше, — сказал Тони.

Когда он вернулся на мостик два дня спустя, то обнаружил Стрэнджа и Питера занятыми игрой в шашки. Несколько веселых секунд он представлял, как Питер изводил волшебника своими просьбами сыграть с ним, пока тот не согласился. Питеру явно нравилось тренировать настойчивость не только на Тони.

— Я вернулся, — громко оповестил Тони: ему хотелось посмотреть на их реакцию, — и принес дары. Вы хорошо себя вели, пока меня не было?

— Мистер Старк! — воскликнул Питер, проворно вскочив на ноги. Стивен даже не шевельнулся, но Тони не стал принимать это на свой счет. Бледность колдуна не говорила ни о чем хорошем.

Питер с нетерпением подошел к нему.

— Вы что-нибудь придумали?

— И да, и нет. У меня есть хорошая новость и плохая. Какую хотите услышать первой?

— Хорошую, — ответил Питер, а Стивен сказал:

— Плохую.

— Помнится, есть одна шутка про оптимизм и пессимизм... Стрэндж, у меня есть предложение, но, скорее всего, оно тебе не понравится.

— Кажется, это моя обычная реакция на большинство твоих предложения, — сказал Стивен. Тони неохотно улыбнулся.

— Туше. Сказал бы, что позднее ты оценишь, но вряд ли это произойдет.

Тони сел напротив него, жестом пригласив Питера опуститься рядом.

— Что вы нашли? — спросил Питер. — Вы можете вылечить его?

— Если вкратце, то нет, — признал Тони, напряженно глядя на обоих. — Частицы внутри тебя распались на тысячи мельчайших фрагментов, удалить их легко не получится. И процесс до сих пор не остановился.

Стивен отвернулся.

— Сколько?

— Если ничего не делать и ты своими действиями не ускоришь процесс, необратимые изменения начнутся чуть менее чем через неделю.

— Если твое предложение «ничего не делать», могу подтвердить: оно мне не нравится, — сказал Стивен.

— Не будьте так боязливы, маловерные. Есть способ поставить весь процесс на бесконечную паузу — и я не имею в виду твой сияющий зеленый камушек. В инертном состоянии межфазные вещества не должны заметно взаимодействовать с физическими частицами. Плюс это стабилизирует движение клеток. Есть способ индуцировать перманентное инертное состояние, я знаю, как это сделать, но нам понадобится постоянный источник излучения.

— Я думал, у тебя здесь нет подходящей технологии?

— У меня ее и нет, — подтвердил Тони. — Поэтому то, что уже внутри тебя, нельзя удалить, не разрезав тебя от макушки до пяток.

— Давайте обойдемся без этого варианта, — мгновенно сказал Питер.

Тони издал согласный звук.

— Я тоже против. ПЯТНИЦА посчитала, что при попытке удаления частиц вероятность смертельного исхода составит практически сто процентов.

— Насколько далеко они распространились? — спросил Стивен тоном, по которому было ясно, что он практически не сомневается в ответе. Тони пожал плечами, понимая как ученый необходимость проверять все факты.

— Слишком далеко. Но не полагайся на мои слова. Я слышал, ты вроде был хирургом, Стрэндж. Дашь консультацию?

Тот бледно улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что смогу позволить себе свои расценки. У меня почасовая оплата, а свой последний доллар я потратил в Непале.

— С этим я помогу, — сказал Тони. — Я не бедствую, а ты, полагаю, из тех, кому надо видеть все собственными глазами.

— Иногда и этого не хватает, — Стрэндж искренне развеселился. — Я видел такое, во что невозможно поверить.

О да, Тони сам пару раз сталкивался с подобным.

— Не стану говорить, что не знаю, о чем ты. Так что возьми, тебе понадобится, — Тони снял свои очки, развернул их и торжественно предложил Стивену. Тот глянул на них, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Надень.

Колдун принял очки с такой осторожностью, словно ему вручили бомбу. Тони заметил, что даже это скупое движение выдало, насколько он покалечен: его руки не просто дрожали, они очевидным образом тряслись. Значит, нервные окончания пострадали очень серьезно. Настолько серьезно, что он не лишился пальцев только по счастливой случайности. Однако занятия, где нужна микромоторика, вроде вязания или плетения корзин, ему теперь заказаны. Как и хирургия.

Стивен надел очки, — большая квадратная оправа неожиданно ничуть него не портила, — и тут же его глаза распахнулись от удивления.

— Круто, да? — радостно спросил Тони.

— Что...

— ПЯТНИЦА собирает данные от моих наноботов и других доступных систем, сортирует, объединяет и передает мне через линзы.

— То есть у тебя повсюду имеются электронные шпионы, — судя по отсутствующему тону, которым говорил Стивен, он явно был погружен в анализ транслируемых данных. Там было на что посмотреть.

— Ну да. Миллионы только в одном моем контейнере. Они запрограммированы таким образом, чтобы отключаться, если окажутся слишком далеко от ПЯТНИЦЫ или ее резервных копий. Жаль, мы пока так и не раскололи машинный код, на котором работает продвинутый функционал этого корабля, а то источников информации было бы еще больше.

— Впечатляюще, — неохотно сказал Стивен, поправляя очки, — Но зачем ты мне это показал?

— Потому что, — ответил Тони, ловко снимая очки с колдуна. Кожа у того была теплой. Слишком теплой. Она горела. — Я хотел, чтобы ты представлял уровень данных, которыми оперирует ПЯТНИЦА при создании этого.

При слове "этого" Тони драматично взмахнул рукой, и перед ними появилась мерцающая голубая голограмма, цифровое представление их троих, сидящих на невидимой поверхности. Призрачные изображения их тел были лишены черт, но двигались синхронно с оригиналами: один из призраков, например, в точности как Питер, сначала отпрянул, а потом нетерпеливо подался вперед.

— Вау! — воскликнул Питер. — Как круто!

Он потянулся, чтобы дотронуться, как он это делал во время недавнего магического шоу Стивена, и едва не свалился, когда голограмма увеличилась в месте контакта. Он снова стремительно отпрянул.

— Что случилось? Я что-то сломал?

— Ничего не случилось. Она и должна так делать. Она интерактивна.

Тони сдвинул указательные пальцы, возвращая изображению его исходный вид. Затем жестом подтянул голограмму Стивена ближе к себе и развернул поудобней. Изображение трех призрачных фигур слилось в одну, увеличившись вдвое.

Стивен шевельнулся. Как самодовольно заметил Тони, он выглядел впечатленным и теперь открыто разглядывал проекцию с искренним голодным любопытством коллеги-ученого.

— Насколько она интерактивна?

Стивен попробовал встать, пошатнулся, но сумел выпрямиться. Плащ затрепетал, стараясь поддержать, однако, в отличие от прошлого раза, не стал пытаться вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой. Эта штука явно усвоила урок.

— Исключительно интерактивна. ПЯТНИЦА может дать тебе подробный отчет по ходу осмотра. Попробуй, — поощрил его Тони. Он решил поменять положение: одну ногу устроил под собой, вторую согнул в колене, чтобы опереть руки. Вряд ли придется ждать лишь пару минут.

Именно так и вышло. Стрэндж был обстоятельным ублюдком, Тони отдал ему должное.

— Мистер Старк! — горячо зашептал Питер, отвлекая от наблюдений за колдуном, который возился с программой.

— Да?

Вид у мальчишки был почти мечтательным.

— А можно мне иногда пользоваться голограммой?

— Зачем?

— Ну… — Питер запнулся, — Потому что она офигенная?

Несколько мгновений Тони наслаждался признанием.

— Это единственная причина?

— Она может пригодиться в исследованиях?

— Голопроекцию воспроизводят наноботы, — сказал Тони. — Работать она будет только в месте их скопления.

— О, так это здесь? И?

— Здесь и инженерный отсек.

И в каютах, которые Тони занял для себя. И в тех отсеках корабля, где он хотел иметь глаза и уши просто на всякий случай.

— О, — сказал Питер неопределенно. Он огляделся с таким видом, будто приценивался, какую часть этого помещения лучше всего отвести под мастерскую и как больше не покидать ее. Тони внезапно задумался, где все это время Питер и Стрэндж спали.

— Ты же подобрал себе номер в нашем замечательном летающем отеле, правда? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не стал пренебрегать возможностью соблюдать гигиену. Мне стоит напомнить тебе помыть за ушами?

— Нет! — воскликнул Питер, и они оба посмотрели на Стивена, но тот был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на их разговор. — Нет, у меня есть каюта. Но вы сказали присматривать за волшебником, а он почти отсюда не уходил. Поэтому мы играли в шашки.

— Что, два дня?

— Дольше, — сказал Питер мрачно. — Примерно неделю.

— И как только ваши мозги не сгнили? Вам стоило выбрать шахматы или покер, или любую игру, где надо хоть немного думать. В крайнем случае, сошли бы даже боулз[1].

— Мы пытались смастерить шахматные фигуры, но это сложно. А свою колоду карт я забыл в нашей солнечной системе.

— Ну хоть с этим я в состоянии помочь, — сказал Тони и вызвал щелчком еще одну голограмму. — ПЯТНИЦА, дай мне стандартную колоду на пятьдесят две карты.

Картинка сжалась в маленький четырехугольник, и Тони, мазнув пальцами по верху пять раз, продемонстрировал руку[2] из пяти карт Питеру.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты умеешь играть в пятикарточный дро покер или холдем.

— Немного, — неуверенно ответил Питер. Он увлеченно водил пальцами по голографической колоде, пока не набрал больше дюжины карт. Поймав взгляд Тони, он покраснел и отложил их в сторону, словно застигнутый врасплох младшеклассник.

— В каком смысле «немного»? Как немного? Ты либо умеешь играть в покер либо нет.

Питер неловко потер затылок.

— В школе я, в основном, играл в шахматы. Покер — это игра, в которой для победы нужны одинаковые карты?

— Господи, как? — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, ребенок, время для экспресс-курса в страну чудес. Покер — это игра стратегии и компостирования мозгов. Вот почему всегда было безумно забавно играть с Кэпом: он великолепен и в том и другом, но совершенно не умеет скрывать свои эмоции. Один совет: никогда не играй в карты с Вдовой или Соколиным глазом. Если хочешь жить, конечно.

— Вы играли в покер с Капитаном Америкой? — пораженно спросил Питер.

Тони задумчиво глянул на него.

— Типа того. Никогда не получалось подбить его на ставку: должно быть, пережиток добродетельного воспитания в эпоху Великой Депрессии. Но у него была слабость к M&M's, и я с радостью этим пользовался.

— Но я думал, что вы... — начал Питер и замолк. — Э-э-э.

Тони притворился, что изучает карты в руке, а потом просто бросил их через плечо.

— ПЯТНИЦА, перетасуй колоду и сдвинь.

Карты перед Питером тоже исчезли, Тони раздал им по две новые, третью перевернул лицом вверх.

— Послушай, то, что сейчас мы с Кэпом не разговариваем, не значит, что так было всегда. Мы какое-то время работали вместе, пока все не полетело в тартарары. Ничего странного. Роджерс всегда шел собственной дорогой.

— Примерно как вы? —смело спросил Питер. — Неудивительно, что вы поссорились.

— Не умничай тут со мной, — весело ответил Тони. — Умничать — это моя прерогатива. Я по этой специальности докторскую защитил.

— Ну да.

— Ты хочешь научиться играть в покер или нет?

Питер неискренне откашлялся.

— Конечно, конечно.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, что такое "рука".

— Да? — вопросительные интонации ответа были очевидны. Тони закатил глаза.

— Окей, сейчас объясню. ПЯТНИЦА, покажи таблицу покерных комбинаций. Питер, я так полагаю, что блефуешь ты, примерно как Вижен шутит, поэтому мы пока поговорим о другом. Начнем снизу вверх. Туз — это высшая карта в покере, двойка — низшая. Если крупная карта у тебя только одна, тебе не повезло. После одной крупной карты самая слабая комбинация — это пара...

Тони знал, что учитель из него не самый терпеливый, однако Питер оказался умницей и схватывал на лету. Пару раз он отвлекался на довольно впечатляющие голографические трюки, но сердиться на него за это было невозможно.

Они сыграли несколько партий, которые легко выиграл Тони. Затем одну, в которой пришлось попотеть. Ее он с треском проиграл — с невинным видом Питер продемонстрировал ему стрит-флэш.

— Я ведь все правильно сделал?

Тони подозрительно глянул на него. Может, мальчишка втихаря промышляет шулерством? В жизни случались и более странные вещи. Из Питера, вообще-то, при желании вышел бы великолепный картежник: такое честное лицо ни у кого не вызывает подозрений.

— В каком-то смысле. Шансы, что ты соберешь такую комбинацию, были микроскопическими.

— Это хорошо, правильно?

— Это подозрительно, вот что это. Ты прятал девятку в рукаве? ПЯТНИЦА, он прятал девятку в рукаве?

— Босс, невозможно...

— Даже не думай о подобном, Паркер, — строго сказал Тони. — Я слежу за тобой.

— То есть я выиграл, так? — глаза мальчишки мерцали, отражалось в них не то искренность, не то лукавство. Определиться было пугающе трудно.

— Будем считать, что новичкам везет, — пробормотал Тони. — И почему у меня такое чувство, что сейчас меня оберут до нитки? Хорошо, давай снова. ПЯТНИЦА, сбрось. Играем на две победы из трех.

— Меня примете? — раздался голос Стивена. Они оба посмотрели на колдуна. Тот выглядел измотанным и мрачным, но при этом удовлетворенным, как человек, который столкнулся с чем-то новым и разобрался в нем. Тони был в этом уверен: он часто сам выглядел таким же образом.

— Уже закончил?

Стивен кивнул.

— Пока да. Исключительно точный голоинтерфейс.

— Допустимая погрешность изображения менее двух сотых процента, — согласился Тони. — Так что думаешь, док? Пора резервировать операционную?

Стивен расстроено качнул головой. 

— Я бы рискнул попробовать – если бы она у нас была и если мы согласимся игнорировать тот факт, что я сейчас не могу удержать в руках даже карандаш, не говоря уже о скальпеле.. Но от нас — в прямом смысле слова — световые годы до любого, кому бы я доверил работать с собой. Поэтому я согласен. Операция невозможна.

— Была бы она попроще, использовали бы наноботов. Они способны выполнять базовое биовосстановление. Фактически, опытный хирург мог бы сделать их своими руками, глазами и ушами.

— У тебя есть нанотехнологии для хирургических вмешательств? — нахмурился Стивен.

— Строго говоря, нет. СИ все еще работает над прототипом, но я приложил руку к начальным разработкам и исследованиям. К сожалению, в программу моих ботов внесены лишь базовые медицинские алгоритмы. Но даже будь в них полная медицинская прошивка, нам все равно нужно нормальное оборудование, и под этим я подразумеваю больницу.

— Не слышал, чтобы «Старк Индастриз» производила нанотехнологии для медицины, — медленным движением Стивен опустился на пол и сложил ноги лотосом. Его взгляд впервые стал задумчивым, а не вызывающим. — А ведь про такую новость говорили бы все. Да и в последних публикациях на эту тему ни слова.

— Не думал, что в твой таинственный второй дом присылают журналы. Но в любом случае, информация пока не для широкого доступа, — признал Тони. — Мы находимся на этапе исследований.

— Ты ведь говоришь не о доставке лекарств в организм при помощи наноботов, так? Ты говоришь о высокорисковых микрохирургических операциях, — в Стивене вновь проснулся полный любопытства ученый. — Как давно «Старк Индастриз» работает над этим?

— Плюс минус два года.

— Есть какой-нибудь прогресс в восстановлении поврежденных нервных окончаний?

Вопрос прозвучал напряженно, и Тони заколебался. Он видел руки этого человека и не любил давать ложных надежд. Он был для этого слишком реалистом.

— Определенный. Недостаточный. Клеточная регенерация — не тот вопрос, который можно решить сходу. И долговременные результаты по-прежнему не слишком впечатляют. Но медицина никогда не была моей сильной стороной. Среди персонала есть Хелен Чо, это ее парафия. Или, если Брюс вернется надолго, проблемой займется он.

При условии, что они выжили и смогут продолжить исследования, а Землю не разнесли на части.

— Невероятно! — выдохнул Стивен. Было похоже, что эти слова вырвались у него случайно.

— Знаю, — ответил Тони. — Однако — есть у нас нанотехнологии или нет — беда в том, что площадь распространения частиц слишком велика, чтобы извлекать их на корабле. Но и не трогать их нельзя. Остается только консервация.

— Я так понимаю, у тебя есть план?

Тони противно присвистнул.

— Думал, ты никогда не спросишь. ПЯТНИЦА, покажи ему.

Вместо голографической колоды появилось изображение округлого объекта со светящимся изнутри треугольником.

— Вау! — Питер практически ткнулся носом в проекцию. — Что это?

— Реактор, он нужен мне в качестве иллюстрации, — Тони сжимал картинку между пальцами, пока она не стала походить на сияющую звезду размером с двадцатипятицентовик. — На самом деле речь не идет о полноценном реакторе, а о миниатюрной версии миниатюрной версии. Вместо электромагнита маломощный излучатель для поддержания инертности частиц. Никакого сравнения в банановом эквиваленте[3]».

— И что ты намерен с ним делать? — спросил Стивен. Но судя по взгляду, он уже знал ответ.

— Засунуть его тебе внутрь, конечно! — радостно отозвался Тони. — Что же еще? Или ты думаешь, я проектирую эти штуки для собственного удовольствия? Не отвечай. И кстати, крайне рекомендую вставлять в грудную полость. Проверял на себе, вариант просто замечательный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Игра в шары  
[2] В покере карты, которые раздали на руки конкретному игроку.  
[3] Банановый эквивалент — понятие, применяемое для характеристики активности радиоактивного источника путём сравнения с активностью калия— 40, содержащегося среди других изотопов калия в обычном банане.


End file.
